Contraband Quest
by winterfells-daughter
Summary: You do not need to read the first to understand this one. Sequel to Breaking the Rules. Alexis and Vanille are back, this time with a blue haired nin in the real world, a five year old child and two ninja cats. How long until they return to Land of The Ninjas? Deidara/OC & Itachi/OC with Pein/Konan on the side. Hidan/OC towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Here it is! Enjoy my peeps.

Rating: T

Couples: Deidara/OC and Itachi/OC

Vanille's POV

I held Konan's and Alexis's hand as we stood side by side in a circle on the ground. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

We were going home.

We were surrounded by blinding green and blue light. My vision went blurry and I then passed out.

**..**

**A/N I wrote a one-shot as a side story for this story. Go read eet.**

**..**

When I woke up, I was laying on the floor of my living room... back in North Carolina.

I spit black fuzzies out of my mouth and slowly stood. The place looked foriegn now; and I didn't blame my mind for assuming I had never been here since I had been gone for almost a year.

I heard a goan and I looked over at the leather couch. Lexi slid off, rubbing her forehead. I glanced around the room and saw Konan examining a toaster on the counter that started the kitchen.

I nearly screamed bloody murder when my house phone rang. I hadn't heard such a phone ring tone since I had been away. Konan jumped away, staring at the phone like it was a mutation that might eat her.

I walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" Rose jumped off of my shoulder and to the ground to explore the house. She was joined by Ninja.

_"Vanny? Is that you?"_

"Yes mom."

_"You haven't spoken to me in a full year! Are you at home? How are you? Why haven't you called? Are you pregnant? Who is the father? Is it a boy or a girl? What di-"_

"Mom." I cut her off. "Sorry, I couldn't reach you from Texas. Yes I am at home, this _is_ the house phone... I am fine, thanks for asking. I haven't called because I couldn't get through to you. No I am not preggo, therefore there is no father and no gender to the 'baby'."

I heard her sigh in relief. "_Is it okay if I drop off Elli tomorrow? I'm going out of town for a month and I need you to watch her."_

I glared at the phone, "Of course."

I've been gone for a year and she didn't even ask if I was alright. She only wanted me to watch Elli so she could go out and party. Lovely. So typical of her.

I hung up the phone and trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Well. We need to restock."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to post this right after the first story so that you guys would be happy~ I'm so kind. (though some people- not saying any names *cough* Becka *cough cough* -Would say otherwise.) Anyways, have fun reading meh story, my bros.**

**..**

_"Things have a way of coming back to us in the end."_

_~~Luna Lovegood_

**..**

Vanille's POV

The one thing I did miss while I was gone was driving in my big dark purple Silverado. Alexis as in the back with Konan in case she freaked out too badly. Bu the blue haired nin was taking everything calmly, really. After we explained how most things worked, she fit right in. We were going to Belks to shop for more clothes. All of mine was too small for me, Lex or Konan and Konan all around had only her Akatsuki clothes. Alexis braved a trip to her parents' house to grab a change of clothes for us all. They were too small for us, but they would do until I could buy more.

When my older sister died, she left everything she owned to me. Including my house. She left Elli and I 100, 000, 000 dollars to split; because she knew that mama wouldn't take care of us.

-Incert sad face-

But it's all good, I rather live without my mom then with her.

I pulled into Belks's parking lot, jumping out and locking the doors after Konan and Lexi got out.

Konan stared up at the building with an expression resembling that of awe.

I laughed, turning to Lex. "I think we stunned the ninja."

A little kid passed us, pointing at Konan, "Why does that lady have a flower in her hair?"

The mom looked up at us, wrinkling her nose at Konan's blue hair and Lexi's red streaks. "Come on, darling. Don't mind them."

I frowned lightly as they walked away.

Konan looked after the kid with a look of distaste. "People in this world are so rude..."

I laughed, "Wait till you see the people at school."

We began walking after I realized we'd jst been standing there for a few minutes.

Lexi grinned, "Konan can come to school with us! She can pass for a foriegn exchange student from Japan."

I laughed as the blue haired nin gave us a funny look, "Japan?"

I looked over at Lex, "How many weeks we got before school starts again?"

Lex frowned lightly, looking up at the sky in thought. "We were gone a year. And we left last semester of last year. So we got about three weeks."

Lexi and I had only needed one semester in our sophmore year.

I grinned lightly, "Oh really? We can give Konan history, science, math and english lessons. And then when school starts enroll her into the junior year with us."

I pushed open the door, smiling. "Of course."

Konan smiled, "Sounds fun."

I closed it behind me, "Can you play an instrument?"

Konan frowned, "No. Is it required?"

Alexis shook her head, "No. Vanille is just a band geek."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. We weaved around all the racks of men clothes and found ourselves in the women section.

"Alright, my lovelies! Shop!" I cheered. The clerk at the counter glared at me.

Konan picked out a navy blue hoodie, ten petite shirts, a pair of jeans, a black skirt, and seven pairs of black pants along with two pairs of black yoga pants.

I threw all her stuff in my cart and walked around. I already had a hoodie that still fit, so I grabbed a white sweater and threw it in the cart. After grabbing my own yoga pants and jeans (i dont wear skirts) I got a whole bunch of black pants. The school uniform here was cool. You could wear any kind of shirt, (except no lowcuts or tank tops) as long as you wore black pants or skirts.

Lexi got a whole pile of shirts and said she would go and sneak into her house later to get her school pants.

We rung up our stuff at the counter and the clerk was kind enough to seperate our items into three different bags.

We each took one, walking back out the store. Throwing the stuff in the trunk, I unlocked the truck and we got in. I cranked it up and pulled out of Belks. "Coffee, anyone?" I asked as I drove right across the street to Dunkin Donuts.

I decided to ue the drive through this time.

"A large iced raspberry coffee with milk and sugar, light and sweet. Also I'd like a large iced blueberry coffee, made the same way."

I turned to look back at Konan and she shrugged.

Well, her favorite food was fish... Well that was no help! I sighed.

"Anything else?" the voice in the machine thingy asked me.

"Yeah.. A large vanilla bean frapichino."

"Your total is seven fity six. Pull up please." the person replied.

I moved forward, digging my credit card out of the glove compartment. The lady opened the window, taking m card and running in the card scanner thingy magiggy.

Afterwards, she handed me my card and three drinks. I handed the blueberry coffee to Lex and the vanille bean to Konan. After placing the card in my pocket, I took the raspberry from her and drove on.

"This is really good." Konan commented meekly.

I grinned at her, looking back at them in the rearview mirror, "How about we take a trip to the mall and pick up a few things?"

**..**

We finally arrived home three hours later. I unlocked my house door and walked into the living room, throwing my clothes and mall bags on the bed. I then when back out and got the groceries we bought and went to restock the fridge and cabinets.

Akatsuki's POV

"I can't fucking believe that they fucking did that shit." Hidan cursed loudly from his spot beside Kakuzu. All of Akatsuki were walking side-by-side out of the gates of Kohona.

Deidara and Itachi looked devestated, while Pein looked like he could kill someone.

"Can we bring them back?" Kisame asked, looking over at his leader.

Pein turned his head, looking at Kisame and then up at the sky with a tired expression. "I am not sure.. Konan was a crucial part when we summonded them in the first place. I don't know if we will be able to now..."

Deidara growled, kicking rocks in his path. "They shouldn't have done it."

Sasori shrugged, "They cared about us enough to sacrifice it, brat."

"They should have realized that we would be worse this way!" the blonde hsouted angrily.

Sasori sighed, "It's not their fault."

His partner shrugged, mumbling. "I know.." and kicking more rocks.

"We'll bring them back. They better come back. We'll miss them too much. It'll be too quiet without them." Zetsu sounded somewhere on Pein's left.

The ginger rubbed his face.

_Konan too? _He thought. _I thought Alexis and Vanille leaving would be a lot of pain. But why Konan as well?_

Itachi watched his leader intently. Not only had Pein lost his best friend and partner, but most likely his lover.

The Uchiha sighed, staring straight ahead and thinking about Lexi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is sorta a song... chap? A songchap? Mmmk. Whaaaaaatever. Enjoy, my peeps!

**..**

I've been under rocks and breaking locks,

Just tryina find ya.

I've been like a maniac insomniac, five steps behind ya.

Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit

Check please...

Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams...

Much more than a Grammy award,

that's how much you mean to me.

**..**

Pein's POV

I've tried. I've tried so hard and I don't know what to do. We've done everything possible and we can't get them back! All the genjutsus, taijutsus, and just all around regular jutsus that we've used don't work! Alexis and Vanille are gone... That was bad enough. But Konan too? Konan is my best friend, my partner. She's my freaking soul mate and I need her here or I'm afraid I might wither away.

**..**

You can't help but turn them heads

Knockin' them dead

Dropping like files around you

If I get your body close; not letting go

Hoping you're about to

tell them other guys they can lose your number

You're done!

They don't get another shot cause,

you're... love drunk!

Like a TV show playing reruns,

Every chance I get,

I'ma turn you on~!

**..**

Itachi's POV

Lex is gone...

Konan is gone...

Even Vanille is gone...

I've just lost my love of my life; my other half. I lost my leader, and my other leader is going to lose his mind without Konan.

Deidara doesn't even come out of his room anymore. I don't even know if he eats. Sasori has to bring him food and water; or I'm sure the blonde would be dead by now.

Sasori doesn't talk much anymore. Only to say a 'please' or 'thank you' now and then. Or an 'excuse me' or a 'pardon me'. Sasori has always been the polite male of the Akatsuki. Never to say much or start any trouble. But now he only says a few things; barely talking. it's gone past polite and into insanity.

Pein is, I think, past going into insanity and already there. The other day he asked me to go fetch Konan for me; and then realized that she wasn't here. He ushered me out the room. And I think I heard him crying. I definantly heard him throwing shit around.

Oh well.

**..**

Can't seem to stop you from...

running, running

through my, through my mind, mind

Just keep it coming, coming.

Til' I make you mine, mine

You've got that something, something

I wanna be with girl.

You're my greatest hit girl

Just say this is it girl

Hey baby...

Don't you know you're my it girl.

**..**

Deidara's POV

I didn't talk anymore. I barely ate; only when Danna made me.

I didn't do anything except lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling.

What did I have to live for anymore? On the hope that they would come back? I doubt it. I doubt even myself.

I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. What I needed was a good shower. Yeah, I think I'll take a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki.

A/N: No, I did **not **go see Breaking Dawn. 1.) because Twilight is ridiculosly stupid and corny and 2.) I simply hate it with all my being.

bAkablAckcAt: It was no mistake. I understand that Konan and Pein loves Pein as a brother or best friend. But this is my story and I love them as a couple. So therefore; they are a couple in this story. To me, Konan and Pein are like Shikamaru and Ino or Tenten and Neji; simply best friends that belong together and/or have feelings for each other.

Becka-30: Actually it was only one song; not three. It was It Girl by Jason Derulo and if you're referring to 'why authors choose the songs they do' as why I chose it, then I will tell you~! =) I chose it because I was gonna write a oneshot of Pein/Konan songfic using that song but decided to put it in the actual story instead. I think the first part was related to the story because he was looking for Konan emotionally and physically. I know the second part made no sense but it was in the song and I din't think to use three different songs.. that's smart, I think I should do that... *writes on sticky note* and the last was about Deidara thinking about Vanille over and over and over.

**..**

_"all species usually produce more offspring than they can take care of."_

_-My Biology book._

**..**

Vanille's POV

Okay; close your eyes for a minute and picture the cutest, more adorable, most sweetest and most lovable thing to you in the world.

That is what it is like for me when I am around Elli. Elli is my five year old sister; Elizabeth Isabelle Witchtrap. She has bright blue eyes(they are the color of fog with a blue tint, or the color eyes of blind people except with dark pupils.) and she has long brown hair with natural blonde highlights.

Her teeth are perfectly alinged and white; her skin is expectionally tan and she isn't fat nor skinny. In other words, she is perfectly perfect. I love this child more than anyone else or anything else in the whole world. If I chose between staying with the Akatsuki for my whole life or having Elli taken away from me; I'd have to sacrifice my not going with the Akatsuki.

All this ran through my head when a small bouncing child ran through the door and tackled me -or tried to.

She ran and wrapped her little arms around my legs and refused to let go. My mom was right behind her; looking like she always did- glamourous and rich. Which she was.

"Hi mom." I smiled warmly, hugging her.

"Hello, Vanille." she answered, returning my gesture. "How are you?"

I shrugged, "Fine."

She nodded, "Oh how I hate to leave; but I've got a meeting with the Senators Tuesday and I must be going."

I nodded, "Of course. Good luck."

Oh, did I tell you? My mom is the senator of North Carolina. (A/N: Not really, right now I think it's Bev. Perdue)

"OH! Hello Alexis." my mom exclaimed as Lexi came into the room.

The blonde girl smiled, waving. "Hello Ms. Witchtrap."

My mother nodded, blowing a kiss to us all before departing.

I closed the door, picking Elli up and planting a kiss on her cheek, "Hello babe."

She smiled, hugging me and nuzzling my neck, "Sissy!"

I felt tears sting my eyes; I felt so guilty for not being able to explain to this child why I had left her with my prick for a mother for a year.

"I love you." she said softly as I made my way to the kitchen to see Konan.

"I love you too." I whispered to her.

We walked into the kitchen and I smiled at my blue haired friend. She had been super awesome ninja speed reading through all of my and Lexi's sixth grade and up text books. Currently there were three clones, each reading a different grade seven book. Like Naruto did when he was trying to cut that leaf; that's where we got the idea from.

"Hello, Konan. This is Elli. Elli, this is Konan." I announced.

Three Konans looked up at me, giving a simutanious 'hello' before going back to reading.

I chuckled and set Elli down on the counter as Lexi sat down beside the real Konan; looking over what she was reading.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" I asked, opening the fridge and looking in.

"Pop tart!" Elli cheered.

"Waffles." came Lexi's reply as she idly flipped through a teen magazine.

"What she said." Konan answered.

I laughed, taking out waffle mix and the iron thingy and set them on the counter. I went over to the cabinet and looked into it. "What kind, El? We have strawberry, blueberry, birthday cake special and apple strudal."

Elli looked over at me in thought before smiling and bouncing up and down. "Cake! Cake!"

I laughed, grabbing one the special poptarts and setting them down.

I opened the wrapped and took a plate from a different cabinet, setting them down on it and handing it to the five year old.

I then prepared to make waffles.

**..**

The weeks passed by slowly. Eventually; it was one day away from the start of school and none of us could sleep. Turns out, my mom would be away for several months. Yay.

I sighed, tucking a sleeping Elli into her bed before leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

Konan had finished the reading she started weeks ago and now she knew as much, if not more, than Lex and I did.

"What are you taking?" Lexi asked me as i sat down on the couch with her and Konan.

"Band... Band again... Chemistry, Algebra two, honors English two, Biology, and Civics.. oh and art." I answered, reciting the list of my classes that I had memorized.

She smiled at me. "We will all probably have the same classes together except band and art."

I nodded, taking her schedule from her hands. I had band first period where she had printing graphics. second period I had band again(I was taking concert band and symphonic) and she had Foods. Third period we all shared English, fourth we all had math, fifth we all had biology. Sixth, I had art with Konan and Lex had AP European history. In seventh period, we all met up again in Civics.

Konan looked over the schedules and nodded, "I wondered how we all got the same classes together."

Lex rolled her eyes, "Because Ms. Witchtrap is the senator and Vanille can get whatever she wants."

I grinned, "I had asked the principle if I could have all classes with the foriegn exchange student, you, and she said yes. On top of that, I told her that Lex had to be with you for translation. I called her yesterday when we got home and she sent me the schedules this morning. One of her secretaries dropped them off personally."

"Baby Barbour." Lexi said, wrinkling her nose.

That's what we called Mr. Evans. He was exactly like our vice principle, Mr. Barbour. We have three vice princiles. Mrs. Wilson is off having twins so Mr. Evans had to fill in. Then we have Mrs. Bruiengtin and Mr. Barbour. Ms. Carter is the principle.

I yawned and stood up, "Well let's all go to bed now."

**..**

Weeks passed. Months passed. We didn't hear word from the Akatsuki or even Kohona. We were alone now and we all knew it.

Konan was expectional in all our classes and everyone loved her. Her blue hair just attracted more to her and since she was a best friend of 'the senator's daughter' she automatically got attention when she set foot into the school building. The teachers adored her and the students fawned.

Not that I was jealous; quite the opposite. I was finally glad that the attention was off of me for once. People were constantly trying to befriend me or they gave me shit about my mom. Well fudge that crap. I was quite tired of it.

I dropped Elli off at the elementary school and pulled into the parking lot beside the elementary parking lot. The highschool and middle school were combined and right beside the elementary school.

After parking the truck, the three of us stepped out of the Silverado and closed our doors. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I locked the door and stuck my ring of keys into my pocket.

"Hey Van!" a boy called, strutting over to us. His name is Kevin. He is Kevin Daniel Castro Florez and he is my homo mexican. I love this boy.

"Kevin!" I sqeuled, hugging him. He got the same greeting from me everytime I saw him.

He waved to Konan and Lex and we made our way to the highschool.

We talked about this and that. (we mostly listened to Kevin rant about the love of his life, Rusty.) Listening to him made me sad. I hadn't cried or thought about when we left the ninja world. I tucked it into the farthest corner of my mind, trying to convince myself that it was only a dream. it never went away though. it was always there, nagging me and saying that I should be crying.

"Bye guys." I said absently when we reached the band room. I opened the door, tossing my stuff on the floor and walking over to the intrument room to grab my instrument. I got slightly dizzy, swaying on the spot. My feet gave out from under me and I slipped(on air?) and fell. Though, lucky me, two blue arms grabbed me around the stomach and pulled me up. I blinked, looking at the blue arms. I stayed there motionlessly before standing up and turning around.

"Thank you, Connor." I said dully; after I realized that he was just Connor wearing a blue coat.

He nodded, turning to some large cases and opening one, taking a baritone from it.

I grabbed my flute, sprinting out of the band room and to my stuff where I squated and put together my flute.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do a crappy laptop, though.

A/N: So I was typing this chapter and I was in the middle of it when... BAM! My laptop shut down. I hate this stupid thing so so so so so sooooo freaking much. Anyways.

So who went Black Friday shopping? I didn't! -_- both my parents were like, "Oh we don't need anything." and I'm like, "But bros! What about for Christmas for the children and your family and shit?" Ugh. Parents.

**..**

_"A girl's loudest cry is silence._

_You always know that you really hurt her feelings when she begins to ignore you."_

_~unknown_

**..**

Vanille's POV

Aside from this morning in the band room, I've had no sudden dizzy effects or anything. I texted (we had to go out and buy new cell phones.) Lexi and she said that her and Konan had the same thing happen to them earlier too.

It was seventh period and the bell had just rang. We were practically running out the door. hey bro, it's Friday. Don't lie to yourself and say that you don't do the same thing.

HAHAHA! I WAS CORRECT!

Unless you're a nerd or you're in love with your biology teacher(or English, algebra, etc..) or you're abused at home (then you need to call someone and get help, seriously) then you never ever wanna go to school. Ever.

Anyways, I should have known something bad was gonna happen when I almost fell over when I was hit by another sudden wave of dizziness.

All three of us doubled over, grabbing our foreheads as soon as we reached the truck.

I groaned, standing up. "Is it safe for us to drive?"

Konan nodded, rubbing her temples and getting into the front seat beside mine as Lex climbed into the back. "Hopefully."

I started the engine, trying to get home before something bad happened.

I pulled out of the parking lot and to the Elementary school's children pick-up. I pulled up and Lexi leaned across the back seats, opening the door. Elli climbed in, closing the door behind her and putting her seat belt on.

"Hello, Elli. How was school?" I said as I pulled out of the campus and down the road, stopping at the red stop light.

"Wonderful! We drew penguins in art and went outside and learned the letters X, W and Z today!" she exclaimed happily.

I smiled, "Can I see your drawing when we get home?"

She nodded, beaming. "Of course!"

I was just pressing the accelerate when yet another effin wave of dizziness over took me. I swerved to the right and found myself aiming for an effin ditch. I don't know how it happened, but the truck -holy shit, bros, - flipped over and rolled right into the ditch. I wondered vaguely if we were all okay and if we hit anyone else. My scream mingled with Lex's as the truck rolled over twice more and stopped at a lurch. Elli was crying and I could taste blood in my mouth. We were upside down and I heard other people screaming.

"Konan.." I croaked, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Yes?" she whispered somewhere from behind me. Funny, she was supposed to be beside me.

"G... Get... El... Elli..." I whispered. I heard movement and she was back in the seat beside me, holding what I think was a bundle. I didn't have time to ponder what it as before I blacked out.

**..**

Akatsuki's POV

"Oh fuck. What the hell did we just do?" Hidan sounded, picking himself off the ground and wincing.

Pein stood up, brushing himself off with Itachi at his side and Sasori at his other side. "We attempted to bring the girls back. Something got in the way. Something big. It was bad, awful. We might have just fataly wounded the girls." he said this in a monotone voice; but every member there could tell that he was in inner panic.

"Leader-sama.." Sasori said, brushing himself off. "What time is it in their world?"

Deidara pulled out Vanille's phone from his pocket, handing it to Pein. The leader took it, pressing a button and studying the screen. The girls had taught them how to use the laptop, phone and iPod before they left. along with how to charge the things. "It says 3:37."

Kisame groaned, "they just got out of school! Vanille was probably driving home!"

They had also explained the system of cars, trucks, vans and the such on the driving system. Basically, they knew exactly what they might of just caused.

"Shit!" Hidan cursed.

"So you mean... " Itachi began, "That we probably just put them in a car accident? Is that why we felt pain as well as them not coming back?"

Pein pondered this. "This first time, they were all focused on something; therefore their minds rejected our summoning. The second time was prepping for the third time. The third time we did it, they were probably in the truck. Vanille's mind was concentrating and didn't sense the summoning coming. But since we prepped this time, it came to them at double the power. They were almost here except something stopped them. They got injured. Badly."

Pein's voice echoed around the room. Every member was silent and motionless. No one knew what to say. What if they had just killed their mini-members? Oh shit.

**..**

I groaned, coming awake as I was pulled out of the car through a broken window by two very strong arms.

"I'm sorry." was the first thing I muttered when I was fully out. The person, I saw through almost closed eyes, looked down at me with worry. "It wasn't your fault. The car next to you swerved and hit you."

My brow met in a V as I tried to remember. That is defiantly not what happened. I didn't argue though as I was put onto a stretcher and pushed into an ambulance.

"Is... Is the baby okay?" I croaked out, tears stinging my eyes.

The doctor looked down t me, reading a needle in her hand. "She is injure. But don't worry, one of your friends was able to grab her and shield her from most damage."

I sighed in relief. That must of been what Konan had in her hands before I blacked out.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

The doctor only smiled sadly before I once again sleep back into slumber.

**..**

I woke again in a hospital bed. the surgeries for all of us were done and no one had taken any serious injuries. We were safe and we were also getting out of the hell-hole today.

I slid smoothly out of bed, walking over to my bathroom.

I got dressed slowly, washing my face and my hands just as slow. After that, I gathered my stuff and left the room. My mom had already checked us out a head of time before she left once more for a meeting. Two of her daughters almost lost their lives weeks ago and she didn't even drop in and say hello. Not freakin' once. The stupid bitch.

**..**

We stepped out of the hotel and loaded ourselves into one of my mother's secretaries' cars. She drove us home, dropped us off, and drove away without a single word. I shook my head lightly, making my way to the steps and opening the door, Elli resting on my hip and Konan and Lexi behind me.

"Well.. Lucky for us, it's Thanksgiving break." Lexi said as we came into the living room. I nodded, sitting the child down on the couch and walking over tot he light switch, flipping it on. "Correct."

Rose and Ninja came trotting into the room, rubbing our legs affectionately before jumping on the couch to join the baby.

"I think..." Konan said suddenly, looking up at us as she sat down in the armchair. "I think that we kept getting dizzy because they are trying to summon us."

I shrugged, setting Elli's diaper bag down on the ground before plopping myself down on the couch as well. "I guess so..."

Konan had her eyes closed tightly in concentration. I watched her closely for a moment before sighing and standing back up, walking into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, frowning and looking for items that had gone bad. After I was sure that there was none, I walked back out and into the living room. Konan was still silent, focusing on whatever she was doing.

I groaned as I felt myself sway on the spot, dizziness overcoming once effin more. I heard a pop and when I opened my eyes, I saw a cloud of smoke from where Konan was sitting. I gasped quietly and heard another and watched as Lex disappeared before my eyes. I lurched forward, jumping over the couch and grabbing Elli. The two kittens jumped on me and I felt eight sets of claws dig into my shoulder and back as I poofed away into a cloud of smoke as well, taking two cats and a baby with me.

**..**

"Oh my fucking Jashin! It fucking worked this time!" someone sounded from above me. I winced, rubbing my head at the loudness.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around. I almost had a panic attack until I felt claws detach themselves from me and Elli wiggle around on my stomach.

I felt someone stand up beside me and I stood up, joined by Lexi. I looked around. Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu were watching us with wary eyes.

I clutched the baby tighter to me, hoping to every God and Goddess on the planet and universe that I was absotively and posilutely _not _dreaming.

Lexi screamed in joy, bouncing over and latching herself to Kisame in a back-breaking hug. In fact, I did hear his back pop a few times. But of course, she wasn't strong enough to actually break a ninja's back. Neither was I.

I smiled, setting Elli down on the ground as Sasori neared me. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Danna."

"Brat." was his response.

I giggled, stepping back as me, Konan and Lex gave hugs an dkisses to everyone.

When I was done, I scooped down and picked up my baby. I was met with curious looks when I introduced her.

"She is my baby sister." I explained. Most of the members chuckled, except for Sasori because he's too cool for that shit.

"Where is Leader-sama, Itachi and Dei?" I asked lightly, looking over the members.

"In the kitchen." came Kakuzu's smooth answer. "They're moping around for hurting you in the last summoning."

Konan frowned, "How did you know?"

"We felt the pain." Zetsu sounded. "It hurt. Not too bad."

I chuckled, hugging Elli closer to me as she snuggled against my neck.

We began walking out of the living room, into the kitchen. Lexi gave a loud cry of joy as she tackled Itachi in a hug.

Pein took two strides forward, enveloping Konan in his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her as passionately as one can while still calling it decent in public.

Deidara waited, trying to look over all the Akatsuki as we filed into the small kitchen. Finally, in the very back, I was there with Elli in my arms. He didn't wait for my to set her down before he grabbed my waist, pulling me in for a tight hug. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, basically anything on my face that he would coul ahold of.

It was when Elli start squirming did he move back. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "What is that, un?"

I frowned, "My sister."

He raised his eyebrows as the room burst into laughter. "Deidara doesn't know what a baby is!"

I giggled, watching the blonde closely. "Silly boy."

He rolled his eyes before grinning and scooping me and Elli up in his arms, carrying us out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day: <strong>Broken.

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say! (this includes Akatsuki) The one I find the best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence!

**Quote of the Day:** "When a girl says "it's fine" it actually means.. You're fuuuuuuuccckkkkkedddd." -Me

**Fun Fact:** Elli and Vanille's mother is the NC senator, whereas their father was a drunk and died in a car accident.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

Wow guys..

Just, wow. I got two whole reviews on my longest chapter, the last one. You have no idea how depressing it was to only get two when I left it up for a like a week. So thank you bAkablAckcAt(sorry if I did the name wrong) and Beck-30 for being the only two to review. You guys are like my new best friends I love you to pieces.

Now.. Since you made me so sad, I shall make you sad! MUAHAH- *cough* AHACKCAH!

**..**

_"We tried to trap him in a pyramid._

_But Mum caught us."_

_-George Weasley_

**..**

Vanille's POV

I opened my eyes, staring at the sickly white ceiling. I groaned. I must have been dreaming.

I looked around the room. Window, white walls, marble white floors, white ceiling, hospital bed. I was attached to several tubes and shit.

So... I was dreaming?

I shifted slightly on my bed, pressing the nurse button when I realized that my room was empty.

Seconds later, a nurse hurried in, "Oh my God."

I blinked and watched as she ran back out. Moments later, several nurses and a man I guessed to be my doctor ran in.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed.

I frowned, "Well duh."

The doctor wrinkled his brow in frustration, "You have no idea what happened do you?"

I shook my head.

"You were in a car accident. You've been in a coma for a year."

I blinked.

I blinked once more.

It sunk in and my jaw dropped. "What?"

He nodded and continued, "So have your friends and your sister. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen. You're mome refused to allow us to cut off your life support, and she's been paying for all four of you to keep having the machine hooked up to you."

"My.. My mom?" I croaked, tears stinging my eyes.

"Stacie. Go check on the other four." the head nurse told one of the interns. Said woman hurried out, clutching a clipboard to her chest.

I gripped my forehead, breathing deeply. "I want my friends and I in the same room. I... I can't be without them."

The doctor nodded, exiting the room as the last nurse came to look at my blood and whatever the hell nurses do.

I eyed him, yes it was a him, closely. He had long black hair and dull black eyes. Odd, I thought. He was muscular, pale, thin and pretty tall.

"What is your name?" I inquired.

He coughed, saying in a really deep, and probably fake, voice. "Nurse Uhiro."

I raised my eyebrows, "And where do you hail from?"

He frowned at me before looking away. I noticed how he never seemed to look at me for long. I could hardly see his face.

"Uh. Western Europe."

I glared. If you're gonna lie, bros, at least lie a good way.

"Tell me the truth." I commanded.

He gave a glance to me before hurrying out.

I layed back on my pillow when three nurses rolled in three beds, all with someone on them. Elli was the first, sh was sitting up and waving at me. Konan as second and she looked severely worried. Lexi came last, and she looked as confused as I was.

"Excuse me?" I said as the last nurse straightened the bed. She turned to me expectantly.

"What is the date, please?"

"January second, 2011." she replied quietly before leaving.

So. I was now 17 and so was Lexi. Elli was still five, she would turn six in August, and Konan was about to turn 19 in a little over a month.

I frowned lightly. "Konan? Why do you look so depressed?"

She hesitated a moment. "I... I sense chakra. It's really familiar."

Then it hit me. Nurse Uhiro? Or Nurse Uchiha.

I gasped and jumped out of my bed, thanking Jashin that the nurse unhooked my tubs and shit. I pratically ran out the room, looking around frantically. A nurse fro the service desk ran over to me, "My dear! What is the matter!"

I looked around again, "Where is Nurse Uhiro?"

She frowned, "Eating lunch with all the other new recruits."

I ran back into the room, finding a bag my mother must of brought that belong to me. I opened it, grabbing hot pink short shorts and putting them on, along with my grey tank top, after I removed the hospital dress. Thank you again Jashin that they leave the bras and underwear on you. I tossed Konan a, ironically, blue pair of short shorts and a white tank top. Seems my mom only got my short shorts, or booties shorts, and tank tops. I rolled my eyes, tossing Lexi neon green shorts and a purple tank. I rushed over to Elli, searching for her diaper bag. I finally found it under my bed and yanked it out, pulling a light pink dress out and practically ripping off her hospital gown, throwing on the pink dress and placing her favorite dress shoes on from her bag. I picked her up, hoisting her to rest on my hip as we marched out the room.

We must of been a sight. Four girls dressed in PJ's, one with a baby, one with bright blue hair and the other with no shoes.

A nurse came up to us. Her lips her pinched, her hands were on her hips(hey that rhymed~) her eyes were black and beady and she was really old and wrinkly.

"Where do you think you're going?" she exclaimed, making to grab my arm. I moved back with inhuman speed that I got from training with ninjas. Though it was no where near ninja speed.

"I am the freaking Senator's daughter! I will go wherever the hell I wanna go!" i shouted, pushing past her. Konan and Lex followed as the woman just glared. We practically ran down the hallway as I tried to remember where the Starbucks in this place was.

Back when my aunt was really sick, I was in here like three times a week for a whole two years before she passed. I ran down a different hall, Elli just-a-laughing along on the ride. I slid as I made to stop at a large double door. my hot pink and purple socks sliding across the floor. Lex, having no sock, didn't slide like I and Konan did. I threw open the door, glaring around the room.

I spotted them, then. A redhead, blonde, raven haired, ginger, blue haired man, silver haired and brunette group.

They all turned to look at us at once. I saw Kisame visibly flinch at the look we were giving him. I aimed it especially at Itachi for making me look like a fool while I asked those questions earlier.

Konan was the first one to stomp over there. Pein got up to greet her, and he ended up getting a slap on the cheek. Lexi and I followed suit, listening as Konan cussed Pein out loudly. Lucky us, only the Starbucks clerks were in here.

"You baka! You left us here when you could have taken us back at anytime to recover faster? Are you just that fucking stupid?" she yelled at him, landing a hit on his shoulder. "Do you know what it was like? Being in a freaking coma for a freaking year?" she continued raining hits on him and screaming until she was red in the face and breathless.

And then they just all poofed. Konan was left in mid-yell and the Starbucks clerks looked like they were about to die.

"Oh shit." I muttered as a wave of dizziness overtook me. I clutched Elli tighter and I heard two pops. I looked down at the ground, slightly swaying on the spot, and saw Ninja jump onto Lexi's shoulder and Rose onto mine, leaving two small smokey clouds in their place.

I only shrugged. Some smart ass cats we have.

I sighed contently as I felt the familiar blackness overwhelm me. This time I knew it wasn't a dream. I knew I was going back for real this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day: <strong>Utterly.

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say! (this includes Akatsuki) The one I find the best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence!

Since only one person tried to win, it was a forfeited competition. You people depress me.

**Quote of the Day:** "Talk about me. That's cool. Talk about my friends? You gonna need an ambulance. Talk about my family? An ambulance won't even be able to help yo sorry ass.

**Fun Fact:** Lexi's parents are both abusive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Loved the reviews. Enjoy my lovelies.

I got the idea for this story from Alex274, so thank you for the inperation~! This chappie is dedicated to you, my good lady(or sir, whatever you are)~

**..**

_"Children are the living messages we send to a time we will not see."_

_~Ray L. Wilbur._

**..**

Lexi's POV

_"You hateful, hateful little girl!" the woman screamed, hitting the young child before her with the closest thing she could reach- the broom._

_"I'm sorry!" the young blonde child yelled back, trying to defend herself. She couldn't be more than six._

_"You're hateful! You stupid, ugly little leech!" the older woman kept screaming at the child, continuing to hit her with the broom in her hands._

_A boy ran in, ginger colored hair and bright green eyes. He attmeped to take the broom from his mother, just to have her thorw him against the wall of the kitchen._

_"You ugly urchins!" the lady shouted, beginning to hit the boy with the broom._

_"Andrew!" the girl cried hoarsley, jumping in front of her brother and having her back pelted with the weapon as she tried to cover the ginger haired boy._

_"Lex! Get out the way!" he shouted, shoving her to the floor so she wouldn't keep getting hurt._

_"I've had enough!" the mother roared, throwing down the broom and lurching across the kitchen to the counter to grab her next weapon- a steak knife._

_She grabbed it swiftly and ran at Alexis. The six year old girl screamed, backing up into the corner. She closed her eyes tightly, readying herself for the pain~ but it didn't come. After a few deadly silent seconds, the blonde peeked an eye open and looked around._

_Her mother was standing over the young boy. He had a knife stuck in his chest. He had jumped in front of her._

_"No!" Lexi screamed, pratically flying over to Andrew and leaning over his body, sobbing uncontrollably._

_Their mother stood, shaking, and began to slowly back away. "You did this! You killed him! Your own brother!"_

_"No!" Lexi screamed again. "You killed him! You monster!" _

_She continued to sob loudly, clutching Andrew's lifeless hand. "Come back..." she whispered through her sobs. "Please... I need a hero..."_

_**..**_

_The girl stood silently beside her mother as they talked with the tall man in the light blue suit. His jet black hair was slicked back, his black mustache and black beady eyes were just creepy- Lex hated him instantly._

_Her mother signed a paper and handed the man a stack of cash, along with a few more papers._

_"Good.. Good.." the man muttered, taking everything. "Nice meeting you Miss. Come back soon to see your little girl."_

_The woman nodded curtly and left without a word tot he young child._

_Lexi walked numbly after the man, rethinking everything. Her mother blamed the murder on Alexis, and therefore Lex was put in the farthest Mental Institution that her mother could find._

_"This will be your room. You have a room mate. Her name is Vanny." the man said gently, stopping at a large pink door. He took a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked it. Softly pushing her in with her stuff, he closed and locked the door behind her._

_Lex looked around the room. Three beds, all with light pink covers. White walls and a brown carpet. Pictures hung on the walls and there were a few book shelves. A round table was off to one side with two chairs, one chair had a young girl sitting in it._

_The other girl looked up, brushing red curly locks from her face. She smiled, "Hello."_

_Lexi hestitated before offering a smile back. The girl got up walking over to her and taking her hand. Lex wanted to pull away, but didn't. The girl pulled her over to one of the beds and dropped her hands. "This is where you sleep. Okay?"_

_Lexi nodded, setting her bag on the bed. "I'm Alexis."_

_The girl smiled again. "Vanille."_

_"Nice to meet you." Lexi said polietly._

_"Why are you here?" Vanille asked, walking back over to the table and sitting down in the same seat she was in before, starting to draw._

_Lexi sat in the other seat next to her, watching as she drew a blonde male with a black cloak. "My mother killed my brother and blamed it on me." she said it so calmly, so serenely, that Vanille looked at her funny._

_"What an horrible thing to do. Stupid mom you have." the red-head replied._

_Lexi nodded, "Yeah. What are you here for?"_

_Vanille rolled her eyes, "I kept biting people in my elementary class. my mom didn't want to deal with me so she sent me here."_

_Lexi studied the girl. Bright green eyes, they reminded her of her brother. Curly long crimson hair that framed the young girls' face. She was pale, skinny and had a few freckles along her nose and cheek. Lexi decided that she liked this girl._

_"Why are your eyes shaped like that? Like almonds." Lexi asked suddenly._

_Vanille grinned, "I'm half Asian and half Irish and half Native American. So I got the Irish skin, hair and eye color while I have the build of an Indian and the physical appearance of a Japanese girl."_

_Lexi nodded, looking over at the picture Vanille was drawing._

_"Who is that?"_

_Vanille looked down at the picture, her brow wrinkling in fustration. "He is a really cool dude from a show I used to watch called Naruto."_

_Alexi nodded again, walking back over to her bed and plopping down._

**..**

Akatsuki

"That was utterly pointless and fucking stupid!" Hidan yelled, brandishing his scythe. ((all rights belong to bAkablAckcAt for that sentence. ;) ))

Kakuzu looked down at the lifeless bodies of Elizabethe, Konan, Alexis and Vanille.

"Let's take them tot he old medical room. No one ever uses it and we can hide them until we figure out how to bring them to our world again." Sasori said calmly, bending down and picking up Vanille, as well as Elli since Vanille had an iron tight grip on the child.

Kakuzu picked up Konan, watching as Kisame grabbed Lex and Hidan followed them up the stairs.

"I wonder what is going on in their heads." Hidan mused quietly, watching as Vanille's eyes seemed to move at rapid speed behind her eyelids, as did the other three.

"No telling. Something awful, though." Kakuzu muttered, observing them.

**..**

Lexi's POV

_The young blonde haired girl skipped down the hallway beside her new best friend, Vanille Witchtrap. It had been a year and they were both seven, both still in the nut house._

_"Girls!" Mr. Neil called down the hallway. Lexi and Vanille turned around, linking their arms. _

_The man with black hair that Lexi had first met wasn't at all like he appeared to be. He was kind and funny, and not creepy or weird in the slighest._

_Vanille and Lexi walked back to him, smiling. "Yes?" the blonde asked kindly._

_"You have your third room mate." he said, stepping aside to show a small brown haired child. Mr. Neil walked away, leaving the three outside their room._

_"I'm Vanessa." she said quietly, smiling shyly at them._

_A bell rang suddenly before either could respond. Lex ran into the room; Vanille grabbed Vanessa's hand and dragged her in after her, shutting and locking the door behind them._

_"W-what's going on?" Vanessa asked, terrfied as she watched Lexi slam the window closed._

_"The Bell man." Vanille replied solemley._

_"He is the boss of Mr. Neil. He's allowed to do to us whatever he wants." Lexi murmed, checking to make sure the door was locked, and even bolted._

_"Mr. Neil has no control over it what-so-ever." the red-head said, casually walking over to a bed and pointing at it. "You sleep here."_

_"I'm Vanille, by the way. And that is Lex." She continued, walking over to her own bed and laying on it._

_Lex walked over to her bed, sitting down and searching around until she found the book she was currently reading._

_"Well. You already know me.. Vanessa.." she said quietly, sitting down. Lexi looked up, taking a good look at her. She looked really innocent with her huge brown eyes, long dark brown hair and tanned skin. Her dress was white cotten and her shoes were white as well, with a bow on each one and another to match in her hair._

_"Nice to-" Vanille began. She was vut off when there was a pounding at the door. The red-head jumped up, shoving Vanessa and Lexi into the closet and locking it. The closests in this place locked from the outside._

_Vanille ran over to the door, unbolting it and throwing the door open. "Yes?"_

_He glared around the room, Mr. Neil was nervously standing behind him. "Where is this new girl I heard about?"_

_Vanille pretended to pout, "New girl? We have had none. Sorry."_

_He growled, stepping into the room. "You will do."_

_Vanille looked at him with terror filled eyes as he grabbed her by her neck and hair and carried her out._

**..**

**Word of the Day: **Zelda

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! amd remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day:** A child can ask questions that a wise man cannot answer. ~Unknown

**Fun Fact: **Lexi met Vanille when they were both six while in a mental institution.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ^_^ Obviously. Or Akatsuki would have lived and Sasuke's duck butt hair and Sakura's ugly ass self would have been murdered.

A/N: Loved the reviews! Enjoy my sweets!

**Chillybean:** I know! It is soooo annoying and I don't know why I keep typing that way! Like, every single thing I type that has those two words beside each other ALWAYS does that! Ugh!

**..**

_"Because right now; he is imagining the best way to save you from a dragon or a witch. He is daydreaming about how to be your prince charming in your fairytale. And then he stops and tries to think of the possibe way of telling you he likes you." -my dad. _

**Lexi's POV**

_Alexis raced down the hallway and through another door; Vanessa right behind her. She heard Vanille's screams in the distance as she was carried away. The six year old ran as fast as her little legs would allow her, all the while trying to remain silent so that the Bell Man never heard them approching._

_Lexi and Vanessa stopped at the corner, peeking around and watching as the Bell Man tried to leave the Mental Institution with Vanille slung over his shoulder. Mr. Neil seemed to be quite angry at his boss, talking loudly about how this was illegal._

_"Do you know who Link is from Zelda?" Lex whispered to Vanessa._

_"Yes." she breathed back._

_"Well. We're gonna be like him and save the day." the blonde said, eyeing her surroundings carefully._

_((All rights to that convo belong to At Night We Rise; except with a few minor changes.))_

_Vanessa smiled lightly, nodding to her friend._

_Lexi glanced around, her eyes roaming and searching the corridor. Her blue orbs landed on a light red colored flower vase. She walked over to it, pulling the roses up by the roots. After she got a good grip on it, she whistled, causing Bell Man and Mr. Neil to turn to her. As soon as his face was visable, she flung the rose bush and soil on the roots at him; hitting Bell Man square in the face._

_He yelled in rage, dropping Vanille as the rose's thorns clawed at him like hungry animals to their prey._

_Vanille hopped up, running over and grabbed each girls hand before running back down the hallway. _

_"RUN!" Vanessa screeched as the big man launched himseld down the hallway after them. They turned, running through the kitchen and hiding behind Ms. Yamimoko, the chef._

_She was a fluffy Asian woman in her 30s; and as sweet as a pie. She turned, glaring at Bell Man and placing her hands on her hips. "Just what do you think you're doing?"_

_Bell Man glared, "I an trying to find my new adoptive daughter."_

_Ms. Yamimoko pursed her lips, waving her spoon at him. "Get out! Right now! You ugly, filthly thing!"_

_Bell Man snarled and was about to say something before Vanessa, Vanille and Lexi ran out from behind the chef, each girl with a frying pan. _

_Bell Man took a look at the frying pans and Ms. Yamimoko's spoon before growling and slamming the door behind him._

_The girls dropped the pans, giving their thanks to the chef before dashing out the other door and running down the hallway until they reached their room._

_They ran in and Vanille closed the door behind her, being the last one in. She locked it and pushed her dresser in front. Finally, she colasped on the floor, breathing heavily. "We have to get out of here."_

_**..**_

_Lexi peeked around the corner, making sure no one was there. They were getting out today. Four months of planning and they were finally ready. it is surprising how smart young children can be when they've lived in survival mode their whole lives._

_Each girl had a bookbag on. In each bag was food, water, blankets, Advil pain killers, money and clothes._

_Lexi tip-toed down the hallway. Vanille and Vanessa followed close behind. It was five minutes after midnight; and the guards at the front were alseep in their chairs. It would be hard to sneak out, they knew that. And the price of being caught was great. But it was worth it. They had no idea where they would go when they got out. Vanessa's parents were dead and neither Lexi's nor Vanille's cared enough to take care of them properly._

_"Go." Vanille whispered. They three tip-toed forward._

_Lexi spared a glance to Vanessa; who was watching the guards with worry._

_"It's fine." the blonde soothed. "I promise."_

_Vanessa nodded, following Lexi and Vanille over to the door. Vanille slowly, ever so slowly, reached up and pushed the bolt in the door out, watching as it fell into her hands. She silently put it beisde one of the guards and opened the door a crack. It didn't squeak. He opened it more, wincing as a loud screech was heard._

_Lexi looked in amusement to the three guards as they only slept, snorting and snoring in their sleep._

_Vanille wiggled out of the door, motioning for the other two girls to follow. They did. Finally; they were out._

_Lexi wanted to hoot and holalr and jump with joy. She didn't though; knowing that this wasn't over yet._

_They held hands, stepping forward and down the steps._

_Freedom, here they came._

_**..**_

_The three girls sat side by side on a bench in the nearest park. A sign next to them read, "Welcome to Texas!"_

_"I can't believe she sent me states away." Vanille growled, looking at the map in her hands._

_Vanessa only shrugged, chewing on a corndog._

_"My mother doesn't care." Lexi said, grinning lightly._

_Vanille rolled up the map, placing it in her pack. "One thing is for sure. We won't be able to do shiz until we find a grown-up willing to pretend to be our guardian."_

**..**

**Word of the Day: **Pity

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! amd remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day:** "Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. Never know whatcha gonna get." ~Forest Gump.

**Fun Fact: **Tenten does fortune-telling in her free-time.

**Pick-up Line of the day: **If your name is not Pineapple; kiss me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Duh.

A/N: ENJOY!

**Becka-30: **I cannot say! You'll find out soon though, I promise!

**..**

_"Love must have wings to fly away from love. And to fly back again."_

_~~Edwin Arlington Robinson_

**..**

**Sorry in advance for all the spelling and grammar mistakes this chapter will have. My keyboard broke and the old one I'm using sucks eggs.**

**..**

Lexi's POV

_((No one won the Word of the day contest because only one person entered. DEPRESSING!))_

_I skipped ahead of my two best friends, looking around the city with mild interest. Texas was a really pretty place, to me. We are currently looking for some older person to take care of us until we can go off back to North Carolina._

_"Lexi!" Vanille called from behind me. I slowed down as they caught up to me. "Let's go get something to eat." the red head said, smiling at me._

_"Alright." i replied. "Where to?"_

_"Well we are trying to save money. So I suggested McDonald's or Burger King or something." Vanessa said meekly._

_Ew. Burger King. _

_"Anything but Burger King. Please." I said, smiling slightly._

_Vanille nodding, looping her arms through ours and beginning to skip in the direction of the McDonalds a few stores away._

_**..**_

_Being only seven years old, the cashier kept giving us funny looks when we ordered. Vanille got a medium hot coffee with milk and sugar and a cheesburger with fries. I got a small coke with a salad(I'm a vegatarian) and Vanessa got a medium iced mocha latte with cream and sugar._

_The lady took our orders, motioning for us to step aside as she took other orders. It being 5 in the morning, it wasn't very busy and we got our food and drinks in a few minutes. Vanille took it and we found a booth in the back corner._

_I picked at my salad lightly as we talked. Vanille said that when she visited this place before she went into the mental institution she met a boy that might be able to help us._

_"What's his name?" I asked, finishing my coke._

_"Micah Bullock." she replied, glancing around the room._

_I got up to get a refill and when I came back, they were also finished eating. Putting our bags on, we marched out of the store and onto the sidewalk of the busy street._

_"Where does he live?" I asked Vanille, watching as she looked around carefully. _

_"He is in this town. Come on." She said, beginning to walk. I knew that she knew where she was going. I only wanted to know why she wasn't telling us._

_**..**_

_"Hello, Vanille." the man at the door said. He was old with graying hair and sparkly blue eyes._

_"Hello Mr. Bullock. Is Micah home?" she asked._

_He frowned lightly, looking pained. "He is in London on a trip with our church. I'm terribly sorry."_

_Vanille's face fell. Her happy aura had just been smashed into tiny little bits._

_Mr. Bullock must of noticed because he then added. "We have another trip with the church. it leaves tomorrow. To London to meet up with the other group."_

_"Would you be so kind as to possibly get us a place in that trip?" Vanessa asked._

_"We have money." I added._

_He took a good look at us. Raggety hair and clothes and dirt everywhere. "It's... It's free."_

_Vanille grinned, "Really? That's wonderful!"_

_He nodded, smiling at us. "Come in. You can spend the night and I'll carry you to the church first thing tomorrow morning."_

_Vanille and Vanessa stepped in, me right behind them._

_He showed us to the showers and stuff. They lived in a huge house with four bathrooms, either bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, living room, a study and a library._

_We each took a shower in seperate bathrooms and when I got out, I saw a new outfit sitting on the counter of the sink. I wrapped the towel around me, peeking out the door._

_"Mrs. Bullock?" i asked, seeing a lady walked by. She smiled at me._

_"Me? No, dear. Mrs. Bullock died a few years ago. I'm Nanny. What do you need?"_

_I opened the door, motioning to the clothes, "These were left here when i got out."_

_She nodded, "I left them for each of you. Sir Bullock had some clothes in the attic from when his daughter was a child. They're for you to keep. There is also a pair of pajamas under the dress for tonight."_

_I walked up to her and hugged her, "Thank you. No one has ever taken such care of me. I truely appreciate it."_

_She laughed, hugging me tightly. "Of course m'dear. Of course."_

_I stepped back, waving as she turned to walk back down the hallway. I then walked back into the bathroom and slipped on the silk blue PJ shirt and pants. I took the dress, tights and shiney black shoes in my hands and walked out, looking around. I decided I would find the living room._

**..**

Vanessa

_I looked up from my book as Lexi entered the room. She was wearing her new PJs too._

_"Hello, Vanessa." she said, smiling and sitting beside me._

_"Hello." I replied, looking back down at my book._

_Lexi began to brush her long curly hair and we sat in comfortable silence._

_"I see you are out and ready." a man said from the doorway. I looked up, shutting the book._

_"Yes, Mr. Bullock. Thank you for the clothes." Lex and I both said instantly._

_Vanille was beside him in purple PJs and she was smiling at us._

_"Of course,. children. Come now, it's time for lunch."_

**..**

**Word of the Day:** gargoyle

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! amd remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day:** Now and then, I announce "I know you're listening" to empty rooms. If I'm wrong, no one knows. But if I'm right, I just freaked out some secret organization.

**Fun Fact:** Human thighbones are stronger than concrete.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know what it iz~

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to make this chapter super long and more interesting to make up for it!

**..**

_"Everything is always okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end"_

_~unknown_

**..**

Lexi's POV

_We arrived in London a few days later. I instantly fell in love with this place._

_It took some time; but we finally got away from the group of church-goers. I could tell that Vanille wasn't a religious kid, and I can't say I am either. But we had money and food, and Vanille was determined to find this boy. So I just followed._

_**..**_

_We were alone for about a week before we came across the other group of the church. They were at a Starbucks getting coffee. Vanille, Vanessa and I walked in carefully; trying not to grab anyone's attention. We are still on the run from the officials from the Mental Institution, you know. And on top of that, the group of church peeps are also looking for us. We were almost caught the other day while at a fast food joint._

_Third Person_

_Vanille scanned the crowd of chattering customers and store clerks. Her green eyes roaming around in a searching manner; frantic searching, actually._

_"Micah!" she called out, her voice almost being swallowed by the noise in the room._

_"Here!" a male's voice called back, somewhere in the group of people. Vanille lurched forward, running under legs and around bodies. Vanessa and Lexi followed._

_"Thank God for being kids." Vanessa muttered as she dodged a large man with a coffee and donut._

_Vanille laughed, glancing back at Vanessa. "Yes. It's quite wonderful."_

_We made it to the very back where a young boy and a few others were sitting at a table. One of the boys, the one with dark brown hair and grey eyes, jumped up. He ended up knocking over another boy as he did so. "Vanny!"_

_Vanille grinned, running over to him and jumping on him in a hug. "Micah!"_

_He was about 12 years old, somewhere around there. He made Vanille look so tiny as he wrapped her up in a hug._

_"It's great to see you! What are you doing in London?" he asked her, setting her back down on the ground._

_"Your father sent us on this trip!" Vanille smiled, motioning to Vanessa and Alexis._

_"W-what?" Micah said, jumping back. "But it's 100 dollars per person!"_

_Vanille froze, "B-but he said it w-was free!"_

_Micah shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. "My parents are loaded anyways."_

_Vanille nodded, trying to reasure herself._

_"Who are your friends?" Micah asked, trying to change the subject._

_"Oh. Introduce yourselves, girls." The redhead said, smiling to her two best friends._

_"Alexis." the blonde said, bowing her head._

_"Vanessa." the other said shyly, sort of hiding behind Lexi._

_Micah grinned, motioning to the group behind him._

_"Jason, Karl, Widney and Rose."_

_Jason was a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Karl and Widney were twins, both about 11 or 12 with brown hair and brown eyes and Rose was a small little girl, probably around 11 or 12 as well. Her long white blonde hair fell in ringlets down her back and her eyes were an un natural sort of electric blue. ((Wonder where Vanille got her cat's name from, now?))_

_"Nice to meet you." Most everyone said in unison._

_"Micah." Vanille said seriously, after his friends had gone into discussing something with each other._

_"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at her with sparkly grey eyes._

_"We need some help." she replied quietly. After he asked, she launched into explanation about what happened to all three of them over the past year and a half._

_"Wow." Micah said once she was done. "That's some pretty messed up crap."_

_The three girls nodded._

_**..**_

_"Hmmm... His name should be Gargoyle." Vanessa giggled, pointing at the odd- but cute -looking pug puppy._

_((All rights for that sentence belong to ObsessionistofMany))_

_"I agree." Micah grinned, looking at her._

_Vanessa blushed, looking away. "Thank you for him." she answered, bending down and picking the puppy up in her arms. "He's adorable."_

_Vanille elbowed Lexi, nodding to the two. "I think they like each other."_

_Lexi nodded, "Agreed."_

**TIME SKIP, BROS!**

**((Wrote a short story/oneshot/songfic for this story. Go read . Or I will send my alien friends after you to eat your brains.))**

Vanille's POV

_I dodged around a man with a tazer and jumped up onto a trashcan in the allyway where we were at. "Idiot!" I screeched, jumping down and running out of the ally. I kept running and running until I came to a stop at the park a few blocks away. I jumped over the bench, tucking and rolling when I hit the ground._

_"I love you mom, for making me take gymnastics." I muttered, pulling a twig from my hair and lurching torward the huge oak tree in the middle of the park. Vanessa and Lexi were in the branches, only detectable in the moonlight._

_I climbed up, breathing hard. "Been caught, ey?"_

_Lexi grinned, "That's half the fun."_

_I should probably explain to you what happened to us, yeah?_

_Well; we left London a few years ago and flew to Paris using Micah's credit card that his father gave him. Apparently, the police from the Nut House (AKA: Mental Institution) finally got enough money and tracked us down to London. The clerks at the hotel we had been staying at told them that we bought tickets for a flight to Paris. So now, Lex and I are 12 years old each and Vanessa is 11. Yeah, it sucks.  
><em>

_"I know you're up there!" one of the police man yelled up to us._

_"Shit!" Lexi cursed, jumping down silently on the other side of the tree. I followed and looked up at Gargoyle and Vanessa._

_She motioned for me to run. I didn't think about it as I dashed to the bushes and hid with Lexi. I thought she was following... but I was wrong.. Oh so wrong._

_"It's only me." Vanessa called out, climbing down in front of the police._

_One of them grabbed her, throwing her down on the ground. Gargoyle jumped up, biting the crap out of the policeman's hand._

_"ACK!" the other one shouted. He aimed his gun at Gargoyle and shot. the dog fell over, blood oozing from a wound in his chest._

_"NO!" Vanessa shouted, trying to stand up. One of the three men pushed her back down, kicking her side._

_Tears flooded my eyes and I shot out of the bushes, tackling the big one down as Lexi kicked the fat one in the head. The last one screeched as Vanessa jumped up and kicked him between the legs._

_"You bitch!" the one I tackled yelled at me after I snatched away all his weapons. _

_I spit on his face, "Got that right." I took his gun and hit him upside the head with it. He passed out with the other two and we three made our way to a public bathroom to get washed up._

**..**

_"Vanessa Farron. You are being sentenced to a year in federal prison." the judge's voice rang out around the room._

_The young girl only stared at the floor, trying not to cry. One year wasn't too bad, right?_

_"For second degree man slaughter on the case of being mentally unstable, you only get one year. Micah Bullock was your friend. And you killed him. But since you are mental; we won't charge as bad." The continued._

_Vanille's fist clenched. She was 15 years old, and Lexi was beside her, crying silently. Vanessa was being charged with the murder of her boyfriend. But the 14 year old didn't kill Micah. The policeman that found them did. Of course, the stupid feds don't want anyone to know that their own kind was a first degree murderer._

_Vanille, her mom, her baby sister and Alexis were sitting beside each other in the audience. The trial was over. Vanessa was going to jail._

_"Stupid.. stupid... stupid..." Vanille muttered, wiping her eyes frantically to get rid of the tears._

_Lexi wrapped a comforting arm around her best friend, crying with her. _

_"It will be alright, my dears." Mrs. Witchtrap demanded, standing up. "I'll have a talking-to with that judge."_

_**..**_

Vanille's POV  
><span>

_My mom wasn't able to get Vanessa out of it, to our dismay. But I decided I would just wait it out. She would join us in a year. In the meantime, I would plot that policeman's death and mourn over Micah, who lost his life protecting the only girl he ever loved. She was only 11, but she was so strong. Her mind was as mature as an old woman, and her feelings were real; as was his._

_When you've been in survival mode since you were little; you grow up faster. You don't have the time to be a kid. You have to protect yourself and the people around you that you care about. Or else you won't make it. We three did because we has each other. We weren't kids at heart, anymore. From when I was five, and since Lex could talk, we've always been in the survival mode. We've never been a kid, growing up with loving parents._

_I didn't want that kind of life. I liked being as I was. I knew how to take care of myself and escape death and the government. I could hack into a computer since the age of nine. I could cook and clean since the age of seven. I knew what I was doing and I always have. I always will._

_But the one thing I've decided over the years is this:_

_No matter how strong, tough or brave you are. No matter what your personality is and what you believe; if you're a girl, you're always gonna need a hero. It doesn't matter if he is a knight on a white horse in shining armour, a farmer on his tracker, a wizard on a Firebolt, a vampire in a Volvo or a badass criminal... You'll always need a hero. No matter the age or the time._

_((I made up this quote, btw. If you like it, you can put it on your profile/story/whatever just give meh the credit please~!))_

**((Wrote a short story/oneshot/songfic for this story. Go read . Or I will send my alien friends after you to eat your brains.))**

**((Actually, there are two now. Kay thanks.))**

**..**

Vanille's POV

I sat up after I heard Konan and Lex sit up. I guess I wasn't dreaming after all.

"Vanille? Lexi?" Konan asked hoarsely. She sounded as if she would cry.

I grinned at her, "In the flesh."

I nearly screamed in joy from all the happiness I was feeling. I jumped out of bed, throwing open the door with Elli on my back. Konan and Alexis were right behind me. I ran down the hall, searching for the kitchen.

We found it. It took us like 20 minutes, but we did find it. I heard people talking and I ran faster.

Hey, training with ninjas sho does pay off.

I felt something move in my pocket and I looked down to see Rose. I realized then that I was in an Akatsuki cloak. So was Konan and Lex. Elli however was wearing a long sleeved black dress that fell past her feet. it had a large red Akatsuki cloud on the front.

I pondered this before I burst open the door. Konan stood on my right, looking calm. Elli was cowering on my back and Lex was beside me, grinning like an idiot.

There was a clatter as plates fell and people jumped up.

"It's my bitch!" Hidan yelled. He was the first to break the silence.

Before I knew what was happening, Sasori was hugging me tightly and Lexi was being nearly consumed by Kisame. Konan and Pein were crying and kissing and hugging and everything. I didn't see Itachi or Deidara. I gave hugs to everyone before I got a chance to collect myself.

"Whose this?" Kakuzu asked, motioning to Elli, who was hiding behind Konan.

"Elizabeth. My sister." I replied, hugging the nearest person to me; Hidan.

"He's in his room." Sasori said, looking at me. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I'm sure Lexi went to find Itachi as well.

I walked up the stairs to Deidara's room and studio. I knocked on it softly before opening the door and stepping in.

He was working on a sculpture, that much I could tell.

He didn't seem to hear me or sense me. I walked over to right behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

He whirled around so fast, I thought I'd fall. He had me pinned to the wall and he had a kunai to my throat. "Who are you, yeah?"

I gasped for air, "Vanille! It's me!"

He growled, "Prove it!"

I searched my mind for something to say to him that only he and I shared.

"Uh! I-I... I told you once t-that you were my hero! I showed you that video on youtube!You s-said you were my Snow and I w-was your Serah!" I gasped again, clawing at his hadn to remove the kunai.

At my words, he instantly dropped the weapon and inveloped me in a hug. "I'm so so sorry, un."

I began to cry. Not because I was upset, but because I was so happy.

He kissed me all over my face, asking questions and saying "I love you" over and over and over.

I laughed. I was in my happy place. I was in heaven.

**..**

Aiight guys. They're finally back! No more flashbacks!

Okay i want you to do something for me.

I want fanart!

Youtube videos, oneshots, pictures, you name it! You make me one and I'll make you oneshot of anything you want! (if it's a couple, I have to like it! And I won't do twilight, so don't ask)

If you choose youtube video: I want a video of a pretty song, not a fast song preferably. It can be any couple I like (they are listed on my profile)

If you choose oneshot: Same as the video requirements.

If you choose picture: Either Itachi/Lexi, Deidara/Vanille or Micah/Vanessa.

Of course, you don't have to. I just want some fanart.

Kay thanks.

Buh bye~!

**..**

**Word of the Day:** hero

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! amd remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day:** Men's second childhood begins when a woman gets a hold of him. ~Sir James M. Barrie.

**Fun Fact:** Ants do not sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Obviously. I do own the bowl of eggdrop soup I am slurping up~

A/N: So how about some bitch went and sent me a message cause I don't like NaruSaku and prefer NaruHina? Wtf? And I'm just sitt'n there like, bitch please I got better things to do than discuss this shit with you.

I hope you had better holidays than I!

You know, no one even attempted fanart for meh story? it's all depressing and stuff. *sniffles* Just kidding, I don't really mind. I didn't expect any ^-^

**..**

_"How do you live with yourself while watching someone die next to you?_

_"You don't watch. You close your eyes."_

_-Will and Slvia from In Time._

**..**

Vanille's POV

"You know, I used to believe that their wasn't a hero out there that was meant for me. Then I met you, not only did you literally save me from Kohona; you saved me from the loneliness I felt." I told him as I sat next to my bomber on the couch. Elli was in my lap, playing with Deidara's hand mouths and laughing.

"I'm not hero, yeah." He responded softly, looking down at the toddler.

I smiled up at him, nudging his side. "Heroes can be the bad guys too. Just look at Team Rocket!"

((All rights belong to BabylonianRider to that convo with small changes!))

Deidara rolled his eyes at me, giving a small smile. "Maybe."

I shrugged, "I suppose it depends on your point of view."

He nodded, "Perhaps, un."

"VANNNIIILLLLEEEE!" Someone sqealed from behind me. Elli shrieked in laughter, thinking it was some sort of game to be the loudest.

"VANNNIILLEEEEEE! HIDAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Lexi screamed, running out of the kitchen.

I frowned. "Where's Itachi?"

"I DON'T KNOW, MAN!" the blonde yelled, jumping over the couch- which by the way I was sitting on- and landed on the over side with a very nice roll.

"BIIIIIIITTTTCHHHH!" Hidan yelled, running out of the kitchen with his weapon out.

"What did you do, un?" Deidara asked.

"I stole the ribs Vanille made him." Lexi wimpered, hiding beside me.

I facepalmed and watched as Elli climbed down, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. She ran over to Hidan, smiling up at him. "Up!" she held up her arms, reading to be lifted.

"Hidan if you touch her I will murder you, yeah." Deidara threatened.

Hidan rolled his eyes, putting away his weapon and picking Elli up. "Shut up you shit."

"HEY! Don't cuss in front of my baby!" I demanded, glaring.

"_You're _baby?" Sasori sounded, coming into the living room.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I meant."

"ITACHII!" Lexi suddenly shrieked, running past Sasori and glomping said Uchiha.

"Hello." he replied, somewaht muffled. I suppose by her hair or something.

"ITACHI! HIDAN IS TRYING TO MURDER ME!"

Itachi glared over at said zealot. He pratically threw Elli to Sasori and took off down the hallway. Itachi nearly dropped Lexi, chasing after him.

"DON'T THROW MY BABY SISTER!" I yelled, jumping up and snatching her away from Sasori, who was glowering after Hidan for almost hurting my baby.

"WHHHEEEEE!" Elli yelled, giggling.

My anger melted at Hidan and I laughed, snuggling her.

"Uncle Sasori!" she called out in a sing song voice. "Take me to store!"

The redhead chuckled as Elli scrambled out of my arms to him. "Sure."

"YAY! TO THE STORE!" Lexi shouted, jumping up. "CAND-"

I covered her mouth quickly. "Don't say C-A-N-D-Y around Elli!"

He giggled and I felt safe enough to let go. Deidara was thinking hard, probably trying to figure out what I spelled.

"OH! You spelled candy, yeah!"

I facepalmed. "We are surrounded by idiots, Sasori."

He nodded, "I agree."

Pein pocked his head out from the kitchen. "Someone say going to the market?"

Lexi nodded, "YES! To get c-a-n-d-y!"

He nodded, "Konan said to get her some tampons."

Deidara sweatdropped.

I heard a loud crash and a frying pan fell to the floor, while Pein was rubbing his now bloody ear.

"YOU BAKA!" she shrieked. "I SAID TELL ONE OF THE GIRLS IN PRIVATE!"

"I'm sorry! Please have mercy on me!" Pein begged, cowering away.

Sasori and Deidara slowly backed away, not used to seeing their leader like this.

"Well. Count on Konan to make Pein act like a lost puppy." Kisame said, coming down the hallway with a beheaded body, and Itachi next to him, holding a head that belonged to a certain Jashin worshipper.

"Here." Itachi said, throwing the head on the floor in front of Kakuzu, joined by his body thrown by my shark.

"YOU PRICK!" Hidan yelled to the Uchiha as Kakuzu began to sew his head back on.

"Who are you calling the prick?" Kakuzu grunted, finished the sewing.

Hidan stood up, motioning to Itachi. "That prick over there."

"Prick!" Elli cheered giggling.

"YOU BAKA!" I yelled, punching Hidan in the mouth. He took the hit only cause he didn't expect it. I was quite surprised.

"BITCH!" he yelled as Sasori covered Elli's ears, after telling her not to repeat what Hidan says.

Hidan reached out, clasping his hands around my neck. He was lifting me up when I dropped to the ground and Hidan was thrown back against the opposite wall.

Deidara stood over him, glaring with several bombs around Hidan. "Touch her again and I'll shop you into tiny peices and give them to Zetsu, un."

Sasori was also glaring along with pretty much everyone else in the room. Elli wriggled out of Sasori's embrace and ran over to Hidan. "You meanieface!"

Hidan growled, causing the toddler to sqeak and hide behind Deidara.

"Let's go." I said cheerfully, skipping over to Kisame and jumping on his back. "TO THE MARKET OH FAITHFUL STEED!"

Kisame chuckled, grabbing my legs so I didn't fall. Lexi, Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Elli and Hidan followed. Hidan was mopping up the blood from his broken nose he got from Sasori as Deidara carried Elli.

I smiled warmly. Yeah, Hidan was a shit sometimes. And Konan was a little tempermental, and Pein was a little henpecked (A little~?) and Sasori was a little bipolar and Kakuzu was a little greedy and... Okay you get the point. Anyways, these people are my family. And no matter how irritated they make me, I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world.

**..**

I walked in the market beside my criminals, smiling like a crazy person. It feels like it's been a million years since I'd been here. Elli was going insane from laughter because all the shop clerks would give her a free lollipop or something.

I tugged on the hood of my Akatsuki cloak. Yeah, some of them come with hoods. Lexi had one too. We're trying to not be seen. I no longer sat on Kisame's back. I walked between Sasori and Deidara. I was holding Elli's hand as she walked in front of me.

"Akatsuki!" someone yelped. I turned around, along with the other members.

It was Sakura and Sai. I figured Naruto was around somewhere, which would screw us up.

"So what?" Kakuzu asked slowly. The two Kohona ninja were already starting to get in their battle stances. Civilians in the streets ran into buildings.

Elli started to walk forward, only for me to yank her back. She looked up at me and I shook my head back and forth. She nodded her understanding and edged to stand behind me.

"You'd hurt a child? No more than the age of five?" Kisame said slowly.

Sakura tood her ground, glaring. Sai, however, lowered his weapons. "A child? Why does Akatsuki have a child?"

"She is the daughter of Vanille Witchtrap. Born to Deidara five years ago." Itachi said, earning a snicker from Sasori.

Deidara glared at Itachi but nodded.

"How? The toddler is almost six." Sai asked, clearly confused.

"Vanille and Alexis were members before you found out. The child was three when the girls were finally found; she just turned five a few days ago." Kisame lied.

"W-what?" Sakura screeched. "They were with you idiots for _three _years before we found out!"

Most of the members nodded. 

"Who are those two?" Sai asked, motioning to me and Lex.

Kakuzu chuckled. "New members."

"I don't believe you." Sakura snarled.

"Then fight one of them." Sasori said. I could already fill him attaching invisable chakra strings to my body.

"This one." Kisame grinned, placing a hand on my head.

"Alright." Sai nodded, stepping back. My Akatsuki family stepped away from me. Deidara picked up Elli, who went without hsitation. She knew this was a bad situation.

What a smart baby. She makes me so proud.

Sakura readied herself, as did my body on it's own accord. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasori controlling me from behind the others, so Sai and Sakura wouldn't see. Before this, I had hairclipped my hood to my hair securely.

She ran forward, her fist raised. She was a split second from hitting my face before I side-stepped. I grinned; so this is what it felt like to be a ninja? Moving so fast that a person in my world wouldn't be able to see.

Sakura gaped. "Y-you! You are a ninja!"

"What was your first clue?" I muttered, only loud enough to hear before Sasori controlled me to punch her, which sent Pinky flying back pretty far.

I heard Hidan and Kisame whooping and hollaring in joy.

Sakura sat up, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. "Who are you?"

I shrugged, remaining silent. I could get away with muttering a sarcastic question. I couldn't get away with actually saying something.

'Go back and tell Kohona: we have two more immortals." Itachi said slowly. I was yanked back, you know, like a backwards ninja jump.

I grinned, bending over and swooping up Elli, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Worried?"

She shook her head, giggling. "No. Uncle Sasori kept you okey dokey."

I nodded, laughing. "I suppose he did, huh?"

Sakura and Sai began running; back to Kohona I suppose.

"We'll have to change our appearances." Lexi mused.

"Get better at fighting." Kakuzu grinned. We all turned, making our way to the Bakery.

"So. Sasori." I mused. "Was the punch to her nose payback for killing you?"

He grinned at me, patting my head. "The bitch deserved it."

Walking into the Bakery, we saw several Kohona ninja.

"What the fuc-" Hidan began. Sasori slapped a hand over his mouth, pointing to my sister.

"Watch it." I hissed, pulling on my hood a bit.

Lexi, Elli and I scattered away from Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi and Kisame.

We hid behind a stack of different kinds of bread and watched between the shelves. There were four Kohona ninja in the bakery with us. And I knew for a fact Sai and Sakura were here. Obviously. But I only wanted to know why.

"Akatsuki!" one of them yelped. I rezonized them as Neji, Tenten, Lee and Gai.

"How come every single motherfucker says the same damn shit?" Hidan cursed, brandishing his weapon.

"Hidan. Put it away." Itachi said cooly.

Luckily, Neji hadn't turned on his bakugan... yet.

"We're not here to fight." Sasori said smoothly. "Just simply shopping to get a few loaves of bread. Konan said she''d make some dinner tonight. And it takes a lot of bread to feed all of us."

"Why so many of you?" Lee asked uncertainly.

"Well." Kakuzu started. "Hidan needed a new weapon, Sasori is buying bread, Deidara wanted to buy some new art supplies, Itachi is getting some new clothes and Kisame is here because Konan said she needed tampons. Oh and I'm the secretary; so I had to come and make sure they didn't buy a bunch of shit we didn't need."

Lee and Gai jumped back as soon as Kakuzu said 'tampons' and Neji and Tenten looked bored.

"That's all very nice and stuff. But you forgot. You're Akatsuki. And you know that it's our job to dispose of you." Tenten growled.

"Would you harm one of your best friend's daughters?" Itachi asked, probably on his last hope.

"W-what?" Tenten asked, shaken.

"Vanille had a daughter. This you did not know. She was living with us for years before Kohona found out. I tht time, she produced a daughter to our bomber." Sasori answered.

You could tell Deidara was getting very flustered with the idea of him having a daughter. Especially with Vanille.

"Elizabeth! Come here if you found the bread." Sasori called.

I grabbed a few loaves, shoving them into her hands. "Go."

She took them, nodding and grinning. She came out running, holding the loaves out to Deidara. "Daddy! I found bread! Is bread good? Koney make bread?"

I smiled. What an intellegent and adorable baby. be jealous!

Tenten 'awed' and smiled at Elli. Sasori took the bread, walking over to the clerk with a strut in the most badass way a puppet can walk while carrying bread.

"We were told that Akatsuki had two new members." Gai mused.

I stiffened. Sakura told them that fast? Or was someone watching and waiting to report. And then it hit me. Naruto!

"Who told you, un?" Deidara asked, probably thinking along the same lines as I.

"We were in town for a mission. A group of us. Our spy watched the battle between one of your new members and our own conrand." Neji told them.

I sighed, stepping out from behind the stack with Lexi behind me.

The members looked upset that we had been discovered.

"It's only a matter of time before they find out." Lexi whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Yeah."

I stood between Hidan and Kisame.

Lee tilted his head. "Is this Vanille and Alexis?"

"No." Itachi said coldly. "These are our new members."

"What are their names?" Neji asked suspesciously.

"Serah and Snow." Deidara said, probably saying the first thing that came to his mind.

((If you guys haven't noticed, I'm going through a Final Fantasy X111 fad right now. Sorry~! XD ))

Tente quirked a brow. "Serah and Snow?"

I nodded, saying softly. "I'm Serah. This is Snow."

Lexi raised her hand slightly at the name of Snow. "We're twins."

"Elli seems fond of you." Gai observed as the child hugged my leg.

I nodded, "We've grown close since her mother left." I was trying to keep my voice different; and I'm sure Tenten suspected.

"Can we go now?" Hidan whined.

Kakuzu nodded and we turned to leave.

"Hey! We're not through with you!" Lee grunted. I felt my hood being ripped from my hairclips, along with some of my hair.

I yelped, hands flying to the sides of my head. "My hair!"

We turned around, seeing a shocked group of ninja.

I saw that Lexi's hood had also been ripped off. She was seething and glaring and I could see why. She had also clipped the hood to her hair, and well, when Lee ripped it off, a lock of her curly hair came with it.

"You. Tore. Off. My. Hair." she growled.

I looked down at the few strands in my hand. And I thought _that _hurt.

"What do you expect you idiots?" I screeched. "For only four of you to go up against most ALL of Akatsuki? You must be out of your minds! Or are you just naturally stupid?"

Lee looked shocked and Gai looked scared. Neji just looked bored while Tenten laughed her ass off.

"You touch one of them again and I'll rip your damn arm off, yeah." Deidara threatened.

The group got in battle positions; as did Akatsuki.

"You must be out of your minds." Lexi muttered.

Next thing I knew, I was thrown on someones shoulder and we dashed out of there.

**..**

Okay guys, let's get something straight.

I've had people message me saying stuff like, "omg you're copying so and so's story with Breaking the Rules and Contraband Quest."

Okay no. I'm not. Most of you understand this, and I love you to peices for it in a totally non-homo way.

I picked Itachi with Lexi because in real life, my best friend's favorite Akatsuki member is Itachi. She's blonde because that's the color my best friend chose for her character when I asked what she wanted Lexi to look like. You may think Lexi is similar to other characters in other stories, but no. She's blonde haired because my friend wanted her with blonde hair. Her name is Alexis because my baby sister's name is Alexi and my best friend adores that name.

Vanille is with Deidara because Vanille is my character and my favorites are Hidan and Deidara. But I already did a story with Hidan and an OC, so I did one with Dei and an OC. Yes, Vanille is named Vanille and has red hair because Oerba Dia Vanille is my favorite character on Final Fantasy X111. No, I didn't not copy a red haired, green eyed, pale slender girl from another story. She is modeled after my favorite gaming character.

Elli is in this story because I have a baby sister that I adore, and I realized that if this could happenin real life, I would only go somewhere if my sister could go with me. Elli is not in the story because other stories had the main girl preggo with a child.

Kay got that all cleared up? Great. Fabulous. For those who review on every chapter and don't flame, thank you. For those who read one of two chapters and get mad for no reason, go suck it.

**..**

**Word of the Day:** rain

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! amd remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day:** The harder you fall, the higher you bounce. ~unknown

**Fun Fact:** The National Anthem of Greece has 158 verses.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ~

A/N: I'm listening and watching this hilarious video on Youtube. It's called Anything boys can do and it's a picture of Sakura with purple hair on the thumb nail thing. Watch it. It is sooooo funny. So type in Anything boys can do Naruto and then click the one with a purple haired Sakura.

Also:

I want to thank Spazylady, BabylonianRider, and At Night We Rise for being the only ones to take the words a day seriously. I love you guyz~ *kisses in a totally non homo way*

**..**

_Don't underestimate the power of stupid people in large numbers._

_**..**_

Vanille's POV

"Run run run run run run run run run run run." I said as all of Akatsuki ran like cowards away from the four Kohona ninja.

Lee, Neji and Gai were throwing kunais and ninja darts. Tenten was pretending to have used them all and forgot to restock. That didn't make sense though, since she was a weapon's mistress. I knew she would get in trouble for it later.

I was on Kakuzu's shoulder, just bouncing along on his shoulder minding my own business when I heard Lexi scream. Itachi and Kisame stopped abruptly. Itachi was fussing over Lexi or something and the rest of us were stuck on whether to run or not.

"Elli!" I cried as the little girl was somehow let go of. She wobbled over to me and Kakuzu and the miser let me down, turning to face the ninja. I picked up my babe, putting her on my back and trying to get to Lexi. But Kisame was holding her and running off at supah shark ninja speed. I frowned, watching them run and wondering what had happened.

She probably just bent her wrist wrong or something...

I watched in horror as Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu lined up in front of me; everyone of them brandishing weapons.

Hidan took out his weapon, Itachi was trying to make one of them look into his swirling red eyes, Deidara was hopping on a bomb bird thingy, Sasori had out a puppet and Kakuzu stood there with only a kunai cause he's too badass for all that other shit.

"Get Vanille and the baby!" I heard Gai call out. My eyes widened as the team sprung forward.

"Don't fight! Don't fight!" the puppet master yelled, putting away his things. I don't know what they saw, but I was soon grabbed, along with Elli, and we were running faster than I had ever seen my criminals run.

"RUN!" I screamed as a dart wizzed by Sasori's ear and right over my head. I ducked, clutching Elli more into me.

Someone threw another kunai, coming about an inch from my baby's cheek.

"THEY ALMOST HIT MY BABY!" I screeched, probably right into Sasori's ear. Elli started crying, being scared and all.

"LET ME DOWN SO I CAN KILL THOSE UGLY EFFERS!" I yelled, squirming.

"Stop moving." the red head barked, glaring at me.

I glared back, pouting also. I gave up on yelling and tried to calm Elli down. Whoever threw the kunai at Elli got the point that hurting a baby will cause them to die from a group of badass criminals and two teenagers.

Eventually, the Kohona peeps stopped chasing us. We reached the castle about an hour or a half an hour later. Whateves, almost the same thing.

Sasori let me and Elli down and I practically ran inside and instantly heard Lexi yelling and screaming and causing chaos.

I took the stairs two at a time and ran into the infirmary where Lex was laying on a bed with a kunai stuck right in her gut.

I began to panic at that point.

I started hyperventilating and I couldn't move or think or feel. All I knew was that my best friend might die soon from blood loss and internal damage.

"Get her out." Konan snapped. I was picked up and dragged out the room by my zealot. He sat me on my couch with my baby sister and my bomber.

Rose jumped onto my lap, curling up in a ball.

I stared straight ahead, not moving.

**..**

"Bitch if you don't give me my damn piece of toast I will take a pole and stick it so far up your ass that it wil take a month to just get the damn thing out." a certain loudmouthed, silver haired man growled, looking at a certain miser.

"Stop cussing in front of my baby!" I snapped, throwing the plate of toast at Hidan. He caught it, of course, and took toast from it.

Pein sighed, rubbing his forehead as he watched us.

It's been a month since Lex got hurt. She's fine now, though.

Thank Jashin.

Elli is scared to ever leave the base, since she was almost hurt on our escape.

I stood up, walking to the entrance to the cave our new base was in and walking out into the sunlight. Elli followed close behind and we got out without being noticed by the others. Us girls weren't allowed outside anymore without supervision.

It was pouring and I stood right in the middle. Elli ran over to me, asking to be picked up. I did as she requests and we stared up at the grey sky together.

"Why does it rain, sissy?" Elli asked quietly.

"Some say it's because the sky is crying." I replied, smiling softly.

Elli looked at her sister and sniffled. "That seems sad."

I smiled at her, putting a hand out and letting the rain splatter on it. "I think that it is true, the sky is crying; but not because it is sad. But because it is so happy. Wanna know why I think that?"

I sat down on the wet grass, pulling her into my lap as the rain pounded onto our heads.

"Why?" she replied, hugging me.

"Because when the sun comes back out there and there's a rainbow. Everything seems brighter.. The sky smiles."

I looked up as the rain ceased slightly. I smiled and we stood to walk back inside before we were caught.

((That conversation is copyright to At Night We Rise/ with few changes.))

"Vanille!" someone yelled harshly. I winced, looking up into swirly purple eyes.

"Yes Pein?"

"Why were you outside! I don't need to waste time again on sending my members after you!" he snapped, glaring fiercely.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. "I'm sorry.." I whispered it, staring at the floor.

Elli hugged my leg, burying her face into my jeans.

"You are so stupid sometimes!" he yelled, grabbing my arm and shaking me.

Damn, someone is on their period.

I yanked my arm back, knowing he let me. I picked Elli up and practically ran down the hall to my room, slamming my door behind me.

Fuck that shit, I wasn't gonna hang around if he would be a bitch.

I sat on my bed angrily. First, I sacrificed being in the Naruto world to get his ugly ass out of capture, and then I try my best to give Konan and Lexi a good life, despite being deprived of their lovers. And then, I come back and act nice and crap and don't cause trouble and all I ask for is to stand in the rain and think and I get fussed out!

Well, that doesn't settle with me. So I angrily took my laptop, ipod, phone, pillow, quilt, and Elli's things and stuffed them in one of my many bags. After that, Rose hopped on my shoulder and me and Elli snuck out the room, down the hall and onto one of the several halls Akatsuki don't use anymore.

The new base was five stories tall (Yes, inside a cave.) and had over 10 different hallways and 30 different rooms.

I went to the highest story and to the farthest away hall and found an abandoned and unused bedroom. I left the light off and put my pillow on my bed with my quilt. I then took out some of the clothes I packed and quietly put them in the wardrobe. I plugged up my laptop and sat it on the circular table in the corner with two chairs at it.

Maybe staying up here could cause panic and Pein would stop being an ass.

I was happy, for more than once, that I didn't have chakra that anyone could detect. Unless I made noise, I was basically undetectable.

The rain couldn't get in here to tell Pein where I was; there was absolutely no paper Konan could find me with and Itachi wouldn't be able to use his eyes to find me.

I explained to Elli that we had to be deadly silent. I plugged in my headphones to my laptop and put on a Blues Clues movie for her while I lay on my bed, thinking.

Eventually, dinnertime passed and then it grew very, very dark. I spent those hours cleaning and making sure Elli was occupied watching something.

I put on a new show for her and Rose and I slipped out. I snuck down to the kitchen silently. I walked in the room and saw two plates of curry that was piled high and two glasses of iced tea. I grinned and took the plates. Rose found the cat food and ate it already. I was able to get back to my new room without drawing any attention.

I did this for days until I was caught by Lexi. I was on my bed, staring out the window that looked down into town. Elli was playing with a doll beside me as Rose chilled out on the window. The door opened deathly silent and Lexi stuck her blonde head in. She smiled instantly when she saw me.

"Vanille! I knew you were in here; I couldn't get away to find you." she said, closing the door and walking over to the bed.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to go on.

"No one knows you're still here. Pein's beat himself up emotionally about the whole thing and Konan has beat him up physically. Deidara and Sasori are so moody!" she giggled.

I giggled too. "Konan beat up Pein?"

She nodded, smiling and sitting on the bed. "I've left you food every night without them knowing. He's already sent out four search parties and interrogated everyone in the market to see if they've seen you."

I laughed, quickly trying to cover my loudness with my pillow.

She nodded serenely. "They all think you've run away for good this time. It's been a week."

I sighed, staring out the window. "I should probably 'come back' then, shouldn't I?"

She shrugged, following my gaze. "Perhaps..."

I nodded, standing. "I guess I will."

**..**

I finally put all my stuff back in my room. Without being caught.. Now THAT is a major feat.

So I casually strolled into the living room where everyone was at.

"Vanille!" nearly the whole room screamed.

I grinned, plopping down beside Deidara on the couch. He kissed me warmly, pulling me onto his lap. "Hey, un."

"Hello kids." I said, smiling at all of them.

Most rolled their eyes and the shock of seeing me wore off eventually. Things went back to normal after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I need some help with ideas for oneshots. Any ideas(or requests?) :3

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day:<strong> thunder

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day:** Good friends tell him you like him. Best friends go out and find the idiot and kidnap to bring back to you.

**Fun Fact:** Once a penguin find it's mate, they stay with one another forever. (This makes penguins the most romantic animal I have ever heard of. 3)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I live in America, not Japan.

A/N: Enjoy. This might be a little bit sad, sorry.

Come on people! I got one stink' review! At Night We Rise is mow my favorist person evah! I mean, I know the last chappie sucked, I mean REALLLY sucked. But still! It's quite depressing.

Enjoy my lovelies!

**..**

_"Behold, my son, with what little wisdom the world is ruled."_

_~~Count Axel Gustafsson Oxenstierna_

**..**

Lex's POV

_Dear Vanessa, _

_Hi..._

_I don't know what to write really._

_I want to say sorry, though. Sorry for all the pain and tears you had to go through._

_It's my fault, what happened. I should have tried harder to get you out! I should have!_

_Vanille and me, well we had a plan to get you out of prison, and we knew it would work, too. But we got the news the day before we put our plan in motion._

_It's all my fault. I should have told her to do it early._

_I'm so, so, so sorry._

_I knew jail would break you. I knew you wouldn't last._

_I should have gotten you out._

_You had too much to bear. A 16 year old in jail with grown women. You were the soft one of us three. The kind and quiet. You kept us from killing one another. You were our glue. But I should have seen this coming; you know, after Micah's death and all._

_Vanille says I wouldn't be thinking like this if I hadn't relived those memories while I was in my coma. But in a way, I'm glad I relived them. It was like I was actually there, you know? It wasn't a dream, I can promise you that._

_Was I sent back to stop what we did? Was I sent back to save you and Micah?_

_I don't even know. Oh Kami how I wish I did._

_I miss you so much, Vanessa. You just don't even know._

_But I've got Vanille. Not including all of Akatsuki!_

_You wouldn't believe it, even if you were here! And you had the biggest crush on Hidan. Oh, if only you could be here to meet him. I think he would like you. Even though you had a crush on what you though was an anime bro(I mean, what girl hasn't had a crush on a guy from an anime?)I think you would like him in real life as well. He's nice when he wants to be. He's doesn't always cuss anymore. Vanille and Sasori have gotten on him lately since Elli is around. You would never imagine it, but I'm with Itachi._

_Vanille and Deidara gotta thing too. And so does Konan and Pein! Who woulda thought it?_

_I wish you could be here to see it for yourself._

_Ugh, writing this letter has just made me miss you even more!  
><em>

_I should go, though. I'm sitting at my desk, writing to you, even though I know you won't be able to get it._

_It sucks, it really does, without you here. _

_I love and miss you. I hope you're having an awesome time chillin' out with God and Jesus. Keep it up, kay?_

_Wait for me by the gate until my time has come._

_Rest in peace, Vanessa._

_~Love, Alexis._

I sighed, setting my pen on the desk and cracking my knuckles. I looked down at my letter. The letter Vanessa couldn't get.

I picked it up, folding it neatly and standing. I walked over to the burning fireplace in my room, staring at the dancing flames.

"Well..." I muttered, not knowing what to say. I kissed the note softly before tossing it into the fire; watching as it turned black and wrinkled up, shrinking into nothing.

**..**

**Yes, I know it's short.**

**I've been thinking. With Pein the almighty God(duh) he could probably bring back Vanessa from the dead, right? So if you think that I should add Vanessa revived into the mess, paired up with Hidan, of course, review and give me your thoughts. I think it might be cool, and I didn't get the idea till just now.**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it was really sad and kinda depressing me. I seriously almost cried. That's disturbing.**

**..**

**Word of the Day:** forbidden

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day: **If a woman has to choose between catching a fly ball and saving an infant's life, she will choose to save the infant's life without even considering if there are men on base. ~Dave Barry.

**Fun Fact:** In Massachusetts, it is forbidden to put tomatoes in clam chowder.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N:

1. Yes, I did change my username. This is still Luna1025, guys. Don't panic.

2. Sorry for the wait, I had things I had to do.

3. I might stop with the words of the day, since barely anyone is doing them because they're 'too lazy' or they just don't review at all.

4. I might possibly end the story soon, as my reviews are going down. It makes me think the story has gotten boring for you guys, so yeah, sorry for that.

**..**

_"I have no pleasure in any man who despises music._

_It is no invention of ours; it is a gift of God._

_I place it next to theology. Satan hates music:_

_he knows it drives the evil spirit out of us."_

_~Martin Luther King_

_**..**_

Vanille's POV

"Sakura is such a Mary-sue." Lexi commented, watching the latest Naruto show from over my shoulder as we sat on the couch in a room full of criminals.

I chuckled, nodding. "I agree."

After a few more minutes of silence, Lex made another comment. "I hope she dies soon."

I outright laughed, causing Kakuzu to glare at me; because he was counting his money and didn't like to be interrupted.

"Me too, man. Me too." I snickered quietly. "Maybe by Saskue. Now _that _would be hilarious."

Lexi snorted, "She'd be all like, 'oh Saskue! I know you won't kill me because you're madly in love with me' and then WHAM! Lightening to the big forehead."

"Maybe then Ino will be so upset that Shikamaru confesses his undying love for her." I replied.

By now, Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetsu were giving us weird looks.

"Isn't that the shit that put me in a hole?" Hidan growled from somewhere else in the room.

"Yes." we both snickered, mentally laughing our asses off.

"Oh yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, "That was funny, un."

"And it was sure funny when duck-butt killed you." Konan said from her perch on the armchair Pein was sitting in.

Deidara pouted to himself, crossing his arms.

"Oh my gawd it's Neji!" Lexi squealed. She had had a crush on him back in our world along with Itachi since like forever.

Said Uchiha looked at the screen, which had Neji's face on it, with an annoyed look.

I rolled my eyes, "Really Lex? We all know that Kiba is the important one."

Deidara glared at the iPod in my hands, probably imagining blowing up Kiba's head.

"Or Kakashi." the blonde girl snickered from beside me.

I chuckled. "Shino without his glasses."

"Oh girl don't even get me started." Lexi laughed, wiping joyful tears from her eyes.

"Or Hidan without his shirt on." I added, winking to the zealot who was across the room.

Said silver haired immortal smirked over at Deidara, "Haha. I stole your girlfriend, bitch."

Deidara growled quietly, sulking even more.

"Awwww." I observed before cuddling up next to my bomber. "I love you more, though. Even if Hidan has better abs."

The blonde male huffed, giving me the silent treatment; much as Itachi was doing to Lexi.

"KOOONNANNN! DEI IS BULLYING ME!" I yelled to the blue haired nin, who was reading.

"Deidara, stop bullying her." she said monotonously.

"Fine." he grumbled, standing up and throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me down the hall.

"AHHH! RAAAAAPE!" I screamed, hitting his back with my fists.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it, un." he laughed, walking into my bedroom.

"AHHH! DANNA! KONAN! KISAAAME! ANYONE! SAVE ME!"

**..**

Konan's POV

The room was much quieter with Vanille and Deidara gone. It was actually kind of sad

"Konan." Pein muttered, standing.

I nodded, following him into his office. I closed the door behind us as he sat behind his desk.

"What information have you gathered about this Vanessa that Vanille and Alexis speak of?" he asked, folding his hands.

I walked around him, staring out the window down at the market. "Vanessa Farron. Age 16. She was Lexi and Vanille's best friend they met at the Mental Institution. She was sentenced to prison for a year and killed herself the day before the two girls set out to rescue her."

Pein opened his eyes, turning to look at me. "Mental Institution? Prison? Suicide? Did we really kidnap these girls oh so many years ago or did we save them?"

I looked away from the window, sighing. "I'm afraid they're still not 'saved.' Vanille tells me that Lexi is having an extremely hard time accepting the fact that it wasn't her fault Vanessa died."

The orange haired man looked away again, shuffling some papers on his desk. "I've been thinking... Vanessa is dead in their world. But in our world, she has yet to be born. Why don't we, uh, bring her here?"

I smiled ever so lightly, "You'd do that for them?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I chuckled, "I shall make preparations, then."

He nodded again. "She's no longer among the living, so we won't need all of our members to bring her here. Just you and I would be enough."

"Yes, Pein-sama." I murmured, walking to the door, "I'll make sure we have an extra room near the girls'."

**..**

"Okay girls." Pein said, looking to Vanille and Lex. "We can bring her back... But if she gets sent back to your world, she'll die once more because she is technically dead over there."

The two nodded numbly, both on the verge of tears. Happy tears, mind you.

"Now. Out!" I commanded, shuffling the two girls out of the room. Pein and I planned to bring Vanessa back this evening and they didn't need to be here.

Vanille's POV

"I been missin' your strawberry kisses! Cuz nothin's as sweet, the taste of you drives me craaaazy!" Lexi sang, twirling around in the kitchen. I had my laptop playing some videos on Youtube. Right now, it was a Shugo Chara's video about Amu and Ikuto.

"I been wishing my strawberry kisses!" I sang after that part, dancing over to the fridge.

Lexi hummed to herself, looking down at the recipe. "A few eggs, milk and flour."

I took said items out the fridge and put them on the counter.

"A bowl, spoon and sugar." she added, and I went to the pantry and got those.

"Pumpkin or vanilla?" I asked, searching the cabinets.

"How about... Well, it's a three layer cake. So one layer can be pumpkin and one vanilla. Do we have another flavour in there?" she responded, looking up from the recipe. I had Konan summon my Gran's cooking book from my bedroom in real life, cause getting small items like that is a piece of... cake? Oh wow, how ironic.

"Let's get Kisame to take us to the market, 'cause we have no other flavors." I said, closing the cabinet and setting the two flavors we did have on the counter.

"KONNNANNN!" I yelled. I heard her coming from somewhere in the base, and a few minutes later she popped her head in the door.

"Yes, Vanille?"

"Can you watch our stuff and make sure no one comes in?" Lexi asked as we both took off our aprons.

She nodded and walked into the kitchen, planting herself at the kitchen table. She was reading 'Among the Hidden' cause along with my cook book, she accidentally summoned my whole bookshelf; which was cool with me cause I finally got my Harry Potter books back.

Anyways, we walked out the door, shutting it behind us and making our way into the living room. "Kisame! Take us to the market, pleaseeeeeee."

The blue shark man looked up with an interested expression. "Okay. Why?"

"It's a secreeeeeeeet!' I cheered.

"It better not be expensive." Kakuzu growled from his spot beside Hidan.

"We're gonna steal it!" Lexi giggled, jumping up and down.

Kakuzu looked very pleased with this knowledge.

"I've got some old books from my world up in my room, if you wanna read those, Kakuzu." I offered, walking back out with Lex and Kisame.

**..**

We went to the bakery when we reached the market. Elli was riding on my back cause we picked her up from Deidara in the backyard before we went. Kisame launched into a conversation with the clerk instantly and had her back to use as we browsed the cake section.

Lexi had the brilliant idea to move a cart holding pies behind us so she couldn't see us just in case she turned around.

"What flavor?" she muttered.

There was blueberry, raspberry, pumpkin, vanilla, chocolate and the list went on and on.

"How about all of them?" I snickered, motioning to the empty purse like bag Ino gave me.

Lexi giggled, picking up a blueberry, raspberry, peppermint, and orange containers of flavor extract.

"What's Vanessa's favorite?" I whispered to her, hoping that the clerk wouldn't hear us.

"Mmm. I think it was orange." she answered.

I nodded, remembering the time that the cook at the Nut house let me cook pancakes and I put orange extract in Vanessa's pancakes.

I myself flavored raspberry and Lexi liked pumpkin.

We passed some racks of bread and cookies and I secretly grabbed a batch of chocolate chip and sugar cookies.

We were able to sneak out, and Kisame bought a large cheese wheel to be nice to the lady. See? Even criminals are considerate.

**..**

Back in the kitchen again, Elli sat at the table coloring and Lex and I each slaved over a bowl of cake mix. We decided to make a four tier cake using raspberry, pumpkin, orange and blueberry flavors.

I was making orange now, as that would be the bottom and largest tier. Lex was doing pumpkin, which was the second largest.

After we put those in the oven, I made the smallest tier, raspberry and Lexi made the blueberry. Mine was smallest because Elli and I are the only one here to likes raspberries.

Eventually, we finished the batter part and stacked them. Alexis got some blue icing, Vanessa's favorite color, and iced the whole cake. I took the pink and made small roses around the bottom tier. Lexi took white frosting and made white roses on the second to last tier. I then made red roses on the third from the last and she put a huge red rose, pink rose and white rose on the very top.

"It's done!' I exclaimed happily, wiping flour off of my forehead.

She both stepped back, admiring our cake.

Then, we set to work cleaning. She moved the cake to the kitchen where Elli kindly left it alone.

"Pweety!" the five year old cheered, clapping her hands.

**..**

**Word of the Day:** kiss

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day: **Five kids that's my only concern. I was a father before I became a man. Society don't comprehend. Callin' me worthless, but I could purchase what they purchase, but I understand behind closed curtains you workin' on being a man. ~B. B Gambini.

**Fun Fact:** A hippopotamus can run faster than a man can.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Meh. That's all I have to say to those of you who didn't review. I'm offended~!

**..**

_I don't want to be loved like how Edward loves Bella._

_I want to be loved like how Snape loved Lily._

**..**

Vanessa's POV

My eyes flew open. Looking around, all I saw were white walls and a white marble floor.

Two people stood over me. One was a man with orange hair and scary piercings and the other was a pretty girl with blue hair.

And they looked oh so oddy familiar.

"Do I know you?" I murmered. My voice sounded scratchy. My head felt like someone was hitting it with a sledge hammer.

"No.." the girl said gently. She helped me sit up and the man gave me a glass of water; which I drank eagerly.

"I am Konan and that is Pein. We have your friends, Vanille and Alexis, waiting for you in the kitchen."

I blinked, "Vanille and Lexi?"

The girl nodded, smiling. "Well at least we know you're not having memory issues."

I don't know what was in that drink; but my headache went away instantly.

"Aren't I... Didn't..? I was dead." I stuttered.

"We need to explain." the ginger sighed. He then launched into explanations.

**About an Hour Later~**

I took a deep breath. Two large double doors stood in front of me, blocking my way to see Vanille and Lexi.

Putting my hands out in front of me, i pushed the doors open and stepped into the kitchen.

**..**

Kohona **(You knew they'd be involved sooner or later~!)**

"We have information for the Hokage." The ANBU agent told the guard. He moved away from the door, letting the team of three ANBU into the room.

"Hokage-sama." he said as the three of them bowed.

"Kakashi. Gai. Yamato." she replied evenly from behind her desk.

"We have reports that Akatsuki are active again." Gai said, standing. As well as the other two.

"What?" the blonde shouted, outraged.

"It seems as if the Akatsuki nin is back, as well as four other wordly girls." Yamato said quietly.

Tsunade was flustered and just sat in shock as Shizune tried to comfort her.

"Bring all four to me! Immidiatly!" she growled, slamming her hand on the table.

"Hai." the ANBU replied, filing out the room.

"SHIZUNE!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Grab my purse. We're going to buy sake!"

**..**

Vanille's POV

I laughed. I cried. I laughed some more.

Vanessa is back!

Isn't it wonderful?

"Yay yay yay yay yay." Lexi kept singing as she jumped around in circles.

I refused to let Vanessa leave my sight, for fear she'd go away again.

I wouldn't be able to handle it if she did.

All of the Akatsuki enjoyed the cake Lex and I made. Elli was on her best behavour, much like a certain zealot we all know and love...

"Shit!" cursed Kakuzu, rushing into the garden where Lexi, Elli, Vanessa, Rose and Ninja were chillin' out at.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked in her usual soft voice.

"Shit shit shit." the miser only muttered, picking Vanessa up and running inside. Before I could retaliate, Sasori grabbed me and Elli, Rose running after us as Itachi picked up Lexi. We moved with lighenting speed into the cave. They took us allt he way to the second floor, stashing us in one of the unused rooms.

"Stay here." Sasori murmured, closing the door after him.

"Oh my Jashin." I muttered, hugging Elli close to me.

"It be okay, sissy. I promise." the toddler said quietly, wiping away my bangs and kissing my forehead.

**..**

Men burst into the room, their eyes instantly landing on us.

"Dammit it all to fudge!" I yelled, reconizing the leaf headbands and ANBU masks.

We all jumped up and I made for the door with Elli clutched tightly to my chest. All four of us made it out miraculously. I turned to look back and saw that Ninja and Rose had made super awesome kitty cat ninja chakra sheilds on the door.

"RUN!" I screamed. We took off, man. And I mean we literally almost flew.

We ran down the steps and through the living room. I jumped over the couch and coffeetable, running threw the kitchen.

Deidara and Sasori were on the ground, unconcious. I saw Hidan in a corner where Kakuzu was. They were guarding the door.

"No!" I shouted, kneeling beside Dei and Danna.

Deidara had a heartbeat still, and I could see Danna's heart thing still throbbing.

"Daddy.." Elli whispered, stroking Deidara's hair. "Uncle Sori.." she added, kissing Danna's nose.

I sniffed. It was so cute!

"We gotta go, Vanille!" Lexi shouted. I could hear running feet and I picked Lex up, running into the garden. We hid in Zetsu's shack in there and found that he was in there already, knocked out like the rest.

We closed the door quickly, but were too late. Gai, Yamato and Kakashi invaded, picking us up and poofing away.

**..**

This was ridiculous. We've already been kidnapped, dammit?

Currently, I'm sitting in a cell with Elli sleeping on my lap as I lay, propped up against the wall. Vanessa and Lexi were in a cell together to my right.

Our hands and feet were chained up, even the baby's.

"Do they expect us to be able to evade a village of stupid ass ninjas and get out of here alive?" Lexi shrieked, pulling on the chains.

Occasionally someone would come down and give us each food. It was barely any though and I gave all mine to Elli without her noticing.

**..**

We spent days in that cell basement before someone came and got us, bringing us to the Hokage.

She observed us as we marched in. We all finally stood before her and Shizune. Elli cowered away, hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

"You birthed that baby?" Shizune asked me, surprised. "By and Akatsuki member?"

"Does it matter?" I asked, not out of sarcasm but concern.

She nodded, "If it inheirted the male's chakra, it could be potentiolly dangerous and we'd have to dispose of it."

"_It? _You bitch~!" Lexi screeched, causing Tusnadae and Shizune to look taken back. "_Dispose? _That _it_ is a girl and has a name! Don't treat her like garbage that you can just throw away, you ugly little whore!"

I hid a smirk. It was always funny to see Lexi like this, as she rarely got angry.

"How dare you!" The Hokage snapped.

"No! How dare _you! _Suggesting to hurt a mere baby! You call yourself an adult; the Hokage? Act like it!" my blonde friend retaliated.

Tsunade stood, walking across the room and slapped Lexi across the cheek.

The younger blonde stood, frozen.

Any other time, I would have beat the shit out of whoever touched my best friend. But trying to hurt a ninja would be suicidal.

So instead, I chose to be stupid. I spit on her face.

**..**

**..**

**Word of the Day: **toad

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day: **Breaking up with someone and saying ''Can we still be friends?'' is like ripping a butterflies wings off and saying it can still fly.

**Fun Fact:** Elli is really adorable.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto~ Duh.

A/N: I hope you enjoy! I am writing this earlier and maybe a longer chapter than usual since Fanfiction was being an ass and wouldn't let me upload on time last time.

Sorry for those who don't review; I didn't know your username so I couldn't tell you that I wasn't able to upload chapter 15 at the moment.

I went and saw Chronicle. Worst. Movie. Ever. To me, anyway. It was really corny.

**..**

Vanille's POV

You know, I have found out that Tsunade does not like being spat on.

We were thrown back in a cell and chained back up. They brought our food even more rarely now. You couldn't tell that I wasn't eating unless we were in the light. And we were never allowed out of the basement cells anymore so it didn't matter; no one was seeing. Elli is my little perfect world. I can't allow her to get hurt or anything or I'd lose my mind. So I give her all my food; and that's barely enough for her.

The damn bitches are making a baby suffer.

I hope Hidan sacrifices them all to Jashin-sama.

**..**

'What is all this about?" Inochi roared while standing in the Hokage building, glaring at Tsunade.

"They are dangerous!" the blonde woman replied furiously.

"There is an _infant _in there! A BABY!" Chouji's father shouted, gesturing around angrily.

Tsunade glared at the men obviously getting a headache. "Why is this so important? It's a baby. Not even worth being kept alive. Especially if it is a descendant of Deidara, the Akatsuki terrorist."

"It's still an innocent life, fool." the old lady that councils Tsunade snapped.

"You have no children. You're ignorant and do not know the pain and love of a parent." Shikaku put in. After that, he and his two best friends exited the room; leaving the elderly couple and the Hokage.

**..**

((Sorry if you see this as Tsunade hate. I'm not a big fan of her))

"No! Don't take her!" Vanille screamed, trying to grab the child.

An ANBU was unclasping the baby and taking her out of Vanille's cell.

Lexi and Vanessa began to scream as well, attempting to break the chains binding them.

"No! She's- she's a b-baby!" her sister sobbed, her attempts growing weaker.

The ANBU had a mask on, and the girls could not see the sorrowful look on his face as he carried the baby out.

Vanille sunk to the ground and the ANBU ignored the screams of Vanessa and Lex.

**..**

Elli's POV

The ANBU agent carried the toddler, who was asleep, to the Hokage. And she then ordered him to take the baby out in the woods and leave her.

He did as told.

Passing through the gate, he ran and ran until he found a circle of bushes by the river. Laying her on the grass in the circle, he nonchalantly walked away, whistling a little tune.

She slept for hours until the next morning. Blinking, her large blue eyes scanned the area.

Seeing as she was alone, she began to cry, just sitting there with her head in her hands an crying and crying and crying.

Hearing a meow, she looked up and saw two kittens. One was black and one was white. They meowed again and Elli thought they looked oddly familiar. She followed them

**..**

Vanille's POV

I knew she wasn't dead.

I knew I would feel it.

It's the mother thing, ya know? Like elves in Lord of the Rings feel if their lover dies? Well, I think I'd know if Elli was deceased. I don't know how I would know, but I would.

But I promised myself and my best friends that we would get out of here. I was planning to use the escape plan we had used in our almost attempt at rescuing Vanessa from jail.

They finally called us, and I tried to seem like I was too depressed to go. Inside of me was jittery and bubbly, but on the outside I looked as passive as a rock in the water.

We followed the guard silently to the showers we were permitted to take. He waited outside the bathroom door as we walked in. I examined the place carefully, grinning.

There was a vent above the huge shared shower.

Turning the water on, I found a stool in the far corner and stuck it in the middle of the shower, under the vent. Lex helped me stable myself and I pushed it open. She lifted me and I was in the vent. She then lifted Vanessa and I pulled her up.

Lexi stood on the stool, being the tallest, she was last. She reached up and I hooked my arms underneath her armpits, yanking her up without making a sound.

I closed the vent and we crawled through silently as a cat trying to pounce a mouse.

We kept going and going until we found another vent. Looking down, I saw grass. Vanessa opened it and dropped down and then I. Lexi dropped down after me.

We were behind the building, it looked like. I looked around, searching for any escape.

**..**

Elli's POV

The toddler followed the two cats, somehow knowing that she must be silent.

They kept walking for what was about an hour before Elli saw the town of Kohona rising in the distance. The cats did not go to the gate, though. Instead, the trio made their way around and the child saw that there was an entrance somewhere near the heads of the town, behind the Hokage building.

**..**

Vanille's POV

We sneaked out the back entrance and into the woods. I lay my eyes instantly on the most amazing thing in the world. My baby sister; safe. Waiting for us with Rose and Ninja.

We ran over to them and I lifted her, kissing and hugging every each I could each. (that sounded dirty..)

I put her on my back and we, still being quiet, made our way to where we came from.

We got far enough away from the town where we thought it was safe enough to walk on the dirt road and talk.

"Where are we going?" Vanessa asked, petting Rose; whom sat on her shoulder.

"To some town until we can get back to base." Lexi replied.

I nodded, half listening.

"They'll have ninja dogs after us by now." Vanessa mused.

Oh shit. I forgot about the dogs.

As if on cue, there was barking behind us. And man did we take off.

We ran and ran and ran, not stopping.

Lexi was in the lead with Vanessa right behind her.

I've never been much of a runner; I always failed that exam in PE.

We ripped through the forest inhumanly possible, and no where near the speed of real ninjas. Training with Akatsuki and building your running speed and leg strength don't help while going up against ANBU.

"Kakashi is probably there. And he'll take us back." Vanessa panted. Yeah, she watched Naruto in the Nut House with us.

"If it's Kiba, we might be a little safe." Lexi murmured.

Kiba was my favorite good guy, actually. But I preferred the bad boys *wink wink*

"Just.. keep.. running." I said through gritted teeth, trying to focus my brain to think.

I was failing at that part.

Biology. Chemistry. H20. Scent. Smell. And then it hit me!

"Follow me!" I told them both, veering off the path and running through a different part of the woods. I found what I was looking for soon. A mud puddle. And bro I tell ya I dived head first into that thing. I covered myself and Elli. Vanessa and Alexis followed suit without hesitation.

I was basically covered in mud as well as the other three. I smeared some on Elli's cheeks and mine before we started running again.

I'm not sure if this will work, but it was worth a shot. I knew it did in real life; but I don't know about ninja dogs.

"If there's a village up ahead; dive into a clothing store." I commanded.

They nodded their understanding and we kept running. The barking was more distant, but I could still hear it.

It took about 15 more minutes of running for me to see a village appear up ahead. I grinned to myself.

We ran into it, ignoring the bewildered looks of passerby's.

I found the hot springs shortly and went in. We found an empty bath and cleaned ourselves quickly.

Lexi led us tot he lockers and we stole some random chick's clothes that we found.

I peeked out the door before dashing across the street into a restaurant. We kept doing this until we found a clothing store somewhere.

I walked in and made sure the clerk never saw us enter. After that, I grabbed all the per fum bottles I could find and the we each grabbed some clothes we actually want to wear. We shared a changing room and I ripped the price tags and scanner things off the shirts and pants. Thank Jashin that Naruto world didn't have those tan things that the store clips to the shirts to buzz off it stolen.

I pulled on a brand new pink and white polka dot bra and over that I pulled on a lacy spaghetti string tank top. Over that I pulled on a green low cut long sleeved shirt that had a hood. I pulled on a pair of white Capri's and then began to dress my sister.

I found her a simple pink cotton dress that covered her toes. I managed to find a purple hoodie in her size. I waited for Vanessa to finish her clothing. It was a white graphic tee and jeans with a black hoodie over it. Lexi put on green camo shorts and an orange tee shirt.

"I rally hate this. but we can't go around in mud." I muttered. I opened the bag of perfumes I stole and I took the largest one out, spraying myself down head to toe. I mean, I sprayed so much my clothes were damp.

"Ugh." Lexi coughed as I sprayed her down with another. I then took a men's cologne and put it all over Vanessa before choosing a rose smelling one and spraying Elli.

The toddle giggled, finding the strange and intensely too much smells funny.

We each pulled up our hoods before sneaking out the store.

**..**

It was a few hours before we were able to find out where we were. Only about a mile from the base.

I picked up Elli and we all began walking. We passed through the gate and kept walking.

Everything was familiar now. We passed through the market we always went to and we kept walking.

That is, until we heard more barking. Very close barking, I might add.

"Run!" I screamed in a whisper. and we took off again. Lexi practically threw herself into he cave, us following. We kept running and found the back. We split up, searching the walls with our fingers trying to find the hidden door.

"Here." Vanessa whispered somewhere from the back.

More barking.

I ran over to her quietly and it opened, allowing us access.

We slipped in and I closed and locked it behind us.

We then found ourselves in the living room of Akatsuki base; with quite a few wide eyes staring at us.

**..**

**Word of the Day: **dark

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day: **The prettiest smile hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain.

**Fun Fact:** The lunula is the half-moon shaped pale area at the bottom of finger nails.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own, thank you very much.

**..**

_"Many People, especially ignorant people, want to punish you _

_for speaking the truth, for being correct, for being you._

_Never apologize for being correct, or for being years ahead of your time._

_If you're right and you know it, speak your mind._

_Speak your mine even if you are a minority of one._

_The truth is still the truth._

_~~Mohandas Gandhi._

**..**

Vanille's POV

I nearly tipped over when the Akatsuki rushed upon us. I'd been ignoring the exhaustion and hunger since we escaped, and since my friends were safe I finally gave in to it.

Kisame caught me and pulled me to the couch as Sasori and Konan checked the girls for wounds. They had to take Lexi to the Infirmary because she had a wound on her head. I and Vanessa were relitivey fine and Elli have a few cuts and bruises from her time alone.

I smiled at my worried family before drifting into sleep.

**..**

Lexi's POV ~Months later

"KOOOONAN! HIDAN IS BULLYING ME!" I screamed, running down the hallway with the lumbering zealot behind me.

Elli shrieked in laughter as I carried her with me. "Run run run!"

A kunai wizzed by my ear and I screamed again, "HELLLPPPP!" I ran into the kitchen where Rose was cooking dinner. Sasori, Kakuzu and Deidara were sitting at the table. The puppet master was reading the paper from the town over and Deidara had a dazed look on his face as he zoned out.

"ROOOOOOSE! HIDAN IS TRYING TO HURT YOUR BABY!" I yelled, dashing behind Sasori and cowering.

Rose turned around,pointing her chopping knife at Hidan. "No! Bad dog!"

"You bitch! I'm not a dog!" he snarled at her.

"Konan!" I yelped, relieved when I saw her enter the kitchen.

"Hidan! Why are you in here? I told you to leave Rose alone while cooking! NOW GET OUT!" the blue haired awesome lady yelled.

Hehe. Konan was on her period, which meant Hidan might get hurt.

MUAHAHAHA!

"You bitch!" he yelled to Konan.

She took two strides to him before grabbing Rose's chopping nice and slicing his head off.

I covered Elli's eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YEAH, I THOUGHT SO!" she screeched, throwing his head into the garden.

Kakuzu sighed, decided to sew him back together later.

"Kuzu! Help me!" Hidan whined.

The miser scoffed, "No."

"Then get his smelly body out of my kitchen. I'm busy." Rose snapped.

Kakuzu grumbled before standing and dragging the body out of the kitchen with him.

"He's going to do dirty things to Hidan's body, un." Deidara snickered.

I started choking at the thought.

"Don't be stupid, brat." Sasori snapped.

"It's true, yeah!" the blonde replied.

"Is not."

"is too."

"Is not."

"Is to-"

"SHUT UP!" a certain red haired girl yelled, throwing a cucumber at each male.

"Sorry." they both muttered, sinking back into their chairs.

**..**

Vanille's POV

"Grammatically speaking, you're adorable!" I sang, dancing around the living room in my PJ's.

"And I hear you're quite affortable!" Lexi chimed in, dancing around with me.

Vanessa laughed, not knowing the song.

"Hey, un." Deidara smiled at me, walking into the room.

Itachi and Kisame were behind him, discussing something.

"Itachi!" Lexi mewled, bouncing over to him. He caught her easily as she wrapped her legs around his waist, snuggling the raven haired man's neck.

Kisame chuckled, plopping down on the couch beside Vanessa.

"Hello." I replied to my bomber as he kissed my forehead.

I saw Vanessa give a longing look before quickly looking away when I caught her eye.

I smirked lightly. You see, Vanessa happened to have a crush on a certain loudmouthed zealot. And I have suddenly desired to make them get together and be happy and make babies with each other.

I jumped away from Deidara, hiding the mischievous grin on my lips. "LEXI! LET'S GO!" I yelled, running and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of Itachi's grasp and down the hall.

"Buh bye Weasel-kun!" the blonde girl yelled, laughing.

I heard Itachi chuckle as we turned the corner. I pushed my best friend into my and Elli's room and closed and locked the door.

Elli was currently at the market with Kakuzu and Sasori.

"What is it?" Lex asked me, her eyes shining with excitement.

"We need to get Hidan with Vanessa." I whispered.

Her eyes widened and she started bouncing on my bed, "Oh yes!"

"Now. The question is.. How?" I muttered, plopping down beside her.

And so, we hatched our plan.

**..**

Third Person~ Akatsuki

"So, Hidan." Lexi began, coming into his bedroom.

He looked up at her warily, "Yes, bitch?"

"We know you like Vanessa." she said bluntly.

"WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU?" he roared, standing up and knocking his chair over.

She giggled, "I only wanted to let you know that she likes you too. Come on! We'll bring you to her!"

**In the Meantime...**

Vanille had just enough time to push Vanessa into the closet before Lexi came down the hallway with a highly blushing Hidan.

"In here." the redhead grinned, opening the door enough for Lexi to shove him in there as well.

**Vanessa's POV**

I eeped when the door opened and I was knocked aside by someone bigger than me.

"Ughhg." he muttered as we both toppled over.

"H-Hidan!" I squeaked. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh hi Vanessa. Dammit, I wasn't planning on telling you like this!" he cursed.

We then saw our predicament.

I was under Hidan; and he had one hand supporting him so he wouldn't crush me beneath him. My leg was between his legs somehow and I tried removing it.

He groaned at that. "Please don't do that, bitch. I won't be able to stop myself."

My face turned five shades redder than it already was. "S-Sorry."

**..**

Vanille's POV

"Deiiiii!" I called, skipping into the living room and onto his lap. "Hellllo~"

He smirked at me, causing my heart to melt into a gooey little puddle.

"Hello, hmm." he replied, wiping a stray strand of hair from my eyes.

I giggled and leaned over to kiss him.

He responded instantly, pulling me even closer.

"Break it up you two." the puppet master snapped, walking into the room with Elli.

"Daddy! Look! Uncle Sori boughted me a coloring book!" Elli squealed, running over and hopping onto the couch.

Deidara blushed when he called her daddy; but took the coloring book and looked at it anyway.

"It's very nice, yeah." he grinned at her.

She nodded happily, going back over to Danna and sitting on his lap as he handed her the box of colored pencils we had.

I smiled at the two fondly.

What an adorable family I have.

**..**

**Important Author Note!**

A/N: I wanna do a story where the Akatsuki go into the human world as puppies(because kittens are _so _overrated. -jk-). If one of you oh faithful readers would like me to use _one _of your OC's, just message me! I will only accept one OC because I only like having two OC as main people. I will be using my OC, Dettie Farron, who is 16 and a sophmore in highschool. She'll play alto sax in symphonic band and take all honors classes except geometry. She's rather short at 5'6 and she'll be the love interest of Deidara(Duh~).

So if you wish; send me a message with OC's name, age, hair look, lover(anyone but Pein, Konan, or Deidara.. Or Tobi/Madara cuz he won't be there.) and eye color. They'll be living in North Carolina, so don't worry about that. You need to add her history, and try to incorperate her meeting Dettie somewhere in there. Maybe through other friends, band, other classes, the park, a gaming or anime convention. Whateves. So yeah. That's about it.

**Word of the Day: **pretty

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day: **Sometimes you just need to distance yourself from people.. If they care, they notice. If they don't, then you know where you stand.

**Fun Fact:** James Bond is also known as Mr. Kiss-Kiss-Bang-Bang.

**Question of the Day: **Who is your favorite Akatsuki member, and why?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Luna does not own Naruto. Luna does not. This saddens Luna. Luna is talking like Tobi. Luna is a good girl!

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had major writer's block with this chapter.

**..**

_"You can't buy happiness_

_But you can buy icecream_

_and that's pretty much the same thing"_

**..**

Vanille's POV

I walked quietly between Sasori and Deidara. I had one of each's hand in my own, swinging them back and forth.

"We're on our way to the market! On our way to the market we are!" Lexi sang from on Itachi's back.

This caused Vanessa and Elli to both giggle. Elli was being carried by Kisame and Vanessa was holding Kakuzu's hand and attempting to make Hidan hold her hand too.

"Up!" I cheered, lifting my arms and dropping Danna and Dei's hands.

My bomber laughed, picking me up and swinging me aorund to rest on his back.

I giggled, "Yay!"

I was really hyper, because Hidan gave me a lollipop even though Danna told him not to.

"Uncle Sori!" Elli cooed, holding out her arms.

The puppet master reached out, taking her gently.

"Hello, daddy." she said happily, waving to Deidara. "Hi Vanny." 

I grinned, kissing Deidara's blonde head.

"Hello Elli, un." he replied with a smile.

We then proceeded to walk into town and spend all Kakuzu's money.

**..**

Kohona Ninja

"So they were spotted in this town?" Shino asked, looking around.

From the corner of my eye I could see some of the Akatsuki as well as a baby and three teens.

"Shino! I think I see them!" I muttered, running in the in opposite way. He followed me withut hesitation.

Shikamaru and Chouji were around here somewhere. "Ino? Where did you see them?" Shino asked quietly.

He is suspecting!

I quickly turn around, seeing Hinata and Neji walking over to us.

"Uh, um, I uh." I begin to stutter.

"She only wanted to tell you how she is madly in love with you." a voice said behind me.

I turned around, looking at the weapon mistress, "Don't tell people lies, Tenten! It's not nice." I snapped. Though we both knew I was kidding because she totallt just saved me from being intterogated and seemed a criminal for helping the Akatsuki.

When I turned back around, I saw Shino with red cheeks and Neji and Hinata had suddenly turned around, pretending to be interested in something.

I mean, ever since my breakup with Shika they act like I need a boyfriend. I mean, really! Shikamaru and I both agreed it wouldn't work because he'd end up killing any boy who even looked at me or I would attack any woman who got in touching range of him.

But I still sneak over to his house at night and we still kiss... This breakup is kind of a complete fail, now that I think about it.

"Let's just head home." Neji mused. And then we continued on our way out the gate and back to Kohona to tell Hokage-sama we didn't sense any Akatsuki presense.

**..**

Vanille's POV

"That was close, yeah." Deidara whispered.

I nodded and we emerged from behind the barrel.

Though I'm sure the only person in that group that would have insisted on bringing us back would have been Shikamaru. Neji could be swayed to do whatever by Tenten and by the looks of it, Shino liked Ino and would probaably do as she asked.

A LOVE TRIANGE! AWWWWHS! 

Anyways, we made our way back to base and I went to my room with Lex and Vanessa.

Sitting on my bed, they looked at me expectantly.

"We haven't caused enough trouble." Lexi sighed, flopping down on the carpet in an exasperated motion.

And then I got an idea.

"TO THE LAPTOP!" I yelled, jumping over to my desk and opening it.

It took me about an hour, but I finally got enough pictures and allt he music on it.

I unplugged it and we three ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where pretty much everyone was.

I plugged it into the TV that Kisame insisted we have in there as well and I loaded the video I made.

And then it began to play!

It said: DEIDARA in big bold letters and the song "Dude looks like a lady' started playing.

We three snuck out the kitchen and watched from a safe point away.

After a minute of that song, the picture switched to Danna and "I've got no strings" blasted out the speakers. Hidan and Kisame were laughing their asses off while Sasori and Deidara looked unamused.

After that, a picture of Kisame popped up nad his name shown in bright blue letters and "I'm blue" started playing. Kisame thought this was only slightly funny and hit Deidara in the back of the head for laughing.

Hidan's picture appeared as "Gay Boyfriend" began to play. The other members had a field day out of this.

"I wanna be a billionare" was heard when Kakuzu's face was shown on the screen.

And then "Pop goes the weasel" started playing once Itachi was shown.

After that, the Cuppy Cake Song began to play while Pein was shown.

Said leader was glaring daggers at the TV screen.

For Zetsu, the "It's a small world" song began to play. He was not happy.

And then, finally, "Risque" by We Aim to Be cute started playing as Konan was shown.

"Gramtically speaking, you're adorable. And from what I ehar, you're quite afortable." We sang along. Which was a mistake because half of the Akatsuki jumped up and chased us down the hall.

Well; we ended up running right into Hidan's sacrifice room.

I screamed and covered Vanessa's eyes. She covered Lexi's and Lexi covered mine.

I was picked up and taken away. But I didn't go down without a fight! Thrashing around, I managed to get my kidnapped to drop me before I ran into my bedroom and locked the door behind me.

I was joined by Vanessa and Lexi.

"Ohmygosh! My laptop!" I whispered dramatically. We then set out a resuce mission to retrieve my laptop.

I snuck into the living room and Vanessa went and stood on the couch carefully. Lexi and I hid behind the door as Vanessa let out a high pitched scream. Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Deidara ran out to see what was wrong and we took the chance to sneak in the room.

I grabbed my laptop and Lexi got Elli from her place on th counter.

We then ran back out.

We made it back safelty to Vanessa's room and said girl came to the room minutes later.

"Got them?" she asked.

I nodded. The Akatsuki were trying to lure us with Elli and my computer. And they FAILEd!

MUAhAHAHAHA!

We giggled, begining to create another video.

**..**

**I am debating on having three OC's in my Akatsuki puppies story because there are a lot of really good OC's I really wanna use. If you want to submit your OC, go to chapter 17 and look at the directions for auditioning.**

**..**

**Word of the Day: **hair

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day: **"To die will be an awfully big adventure." -Sir James M. Barrie.

**Fun Fact:** Dolphins sleep with one eye open.

**Question of the Day: **Who is NOT your favorite Akatsuki member and why? 

My answer: Tobi is my least favorite.. BECAUSE HE KILLED KONAN, JASHIN DAMMIT! My favorite is Hidan. 'Nuff said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto~

A/N: Emjoy!~

**..**

Vanille's POV

Lexi, Vanessa and I all smirked evilly at each other. We silently crept down the hall, Vanessa holding our bags. We entered the living room and pounced.

"What the hell, un?" Came Deidara's startled/annoyed cry.

I heard an odd strangled sound coming from Itachi as Lexi pounced on him.

"Vanessa!" I cried dutifully, "Brush!"

Vanessa came to Lexi's and my beck-and-call as we continued our work on the S-class criminals. Of course, they weren't gonna throw is off, they love us too much right?

By the time we were finished, Deidara sat before me with a braid and flower clips pinning his hair up, while Itachi had his hair out and various flowers and beads woven through it.

Vanessa, of course, was ready with my iPod and quickly snapped pictures of the two of them, and we all finally killed ourselves laughing, although I was hugging my awesome blond bomber all the while.

((all credit to that belongs to KoyukiRune-Sasoriisminebitches))

I yelped and ran out of the room with my two best friends as the two men started chasing us.

"KKKAAAAKUUUZUUU! DEIDARA AND ITACHI ARE TRYING TO BREAK THIS EXPENSIVE THINGY!" I screeched,arunning down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Kakuzu glared up at us all from his spot reading the paper. He shot his hand out and one grabbed Dei and the other grabbed the Weasel.

I snickered and we ran out and back down the hallway.

We parked ourselves in Lexi's room, where Elli played with the ninja cats.

I took out my laptop from under the bed and Vanessa loaded the pictures we took onto it. I then hooked it up to the printer and we printed about 10 pictures for each of us.

After that, we each grabbed 10 and hung them around various places around the base.

**..**

We sneaked into Hidan's room, supressing our giggles.

The zealot was on his bed, his back to us. Vanessa crept over and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Hello."

I could pratically hear his smirk in his voice, probably thinking he was gonna get some.

Lex and I snuck into his bathroom and the blonde girl hung up a naked picture of Kakuzu that we found on the internet.

The things you can find up there~!

Anyways, we went back out and signaled for Vanessa to follow. She nodded her understanding and instantly let go of the religous freak, following us out of them room.

Our next prank was to be put on Pein.

Hehehe...

He wasn't in his office when we went in. So we set to working immidiatly. I pulled out a paintbrush and a small bottle of this brown liquid stuff. It was like some sort of medicene and it tasted like shit. Literally.

Anyways, I took the paintbrush and dipped it into the stuff. I painted it all over the spoon that was sitting in a bowl of soup on his desk. I put some in the soup as well, a lot actually. And then painted around the bowl.

We laughed as we left and then headed to Danna's room.

He wasn't in there either.

Lexi had some super gorilla glue from the store and we glued all his puppets to the floor. We glued the dresser drawers shut and the legs of the chair to the ground so it couldn't move.

**..**

**Note: I have picked two OC's to use. One is the lover of Sasori and the other is the lover of Hidan.**

**It was realllllllly hard to choose; I promise. **

**But I accidently deleted the ones who didn't get the two parts, and if you still want your OC as a classmate or something, just send me a message of what they look like and their names.**

**That will be all. **

**..**

**Hey guys I know this chapter was short but I seriously have absolutly NO ideas left for this story. If you have any, please share them!**

**Word of the Day: **face

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day: **

**Fun Fact:**

**Question of the Day: **

**My answer:**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Duh.

**..**

_"Times like these. _

_Dark times. _

_They can bring people together."_

_~~Arthur Weasley_

_**..**_

Vanille's POV

"Did you know that the song Iridescent by Linkin Park doesn't actually have the word Iridescent in it?" Vanessa asked, watching a Harry Potter tribute on my iPod.

I chuckled, "Oh really? It's still a good song, though."

She nodded, "Oh yes. I love it."

Lexi shrugged, petting Ninja, whom was sitting on her lap. "I'm not a Linkin Park fan."

I rolled my eyes, "We know."

Lexi pouted, "Don't be a meanieface."

"Don't argue." Vanessa said, sighing quietly.

Lexi and I had been snapping back and forth since we got in a fight whether blood was actually blue before it came out of your body.

I said it wasn't, and then found out I was wrong and so I had been sulking since. Lexi was the Biology nerd and knew that it was blue before it came out.

"Sorry mommy." we both responded.

"Someone make me food!" Hidan whined, walking into the room with his scythe over his shoulder.

"Make it your own damn self." I snapped.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at my rude language and just kept watching random videos on YouTube.

"C'mon Vanille. We can make a huge meal. We haven't done that in forever." Lexi said.

I smiled at her, deciding that it was stupid for me to hold a grudge for being wrong. "Yeah. Sounds good."

"Well I am going to take a shower." Vanessa sighed, handing over my iPod. I took it and stuffed it in my pocket before walking out of the living room with Lex.

"I'll get Elli." the blonde said as we reached the kitchen. I nodded and she left, going out into the backyard where Zetsu grew veggies. Elli was out there helping him plant more cucumbers.

Zetsu was actually very fond of Elli. And neither of his awesome bipolarness threatened to eat her or anything.

"Buh bye Uncle Zu-Zu!" I heard the toddler cheer. I saw her kiss his cheek before skipping into the kitchen. Lexi closed the door behind her and I lifted Elli to the sink and made her wash the dirt off her hands.

We kept two signs under the sink. They were both big and blue and said, "Do not enter, or we'll stop cooking you the meal that is undergoing construction at this time."

I took one out and put it on the door to the living room before closing the door and Lexi posted the other outside of the door to the backyard.

"What are we cooking tonight?" I asked, looking through the pantry.

Lexi stood beside me, looking at the ingredients. "You should make your awesome sushi thingies. And with that we can have dango and.. How about that dish your sister used to make?"

"You mean the stuffed peppers one?" I asked, scanning the pantry for ingredients.

"Yeah!"

And so we set to work. I made my special sushi as Lex got the stuffed peppers ready. We then both set to work making dango. After that was through, Elli set the table and we three got together and made a nicely sized cheesecake.

All in all, it took about three hours. We have to make huge portions each time we cook because it takes a lot to feed nine Akatsuki members plus three teenagers and a baby. It's a wonder we can all fit in the same room without feeling cramped.

**..**

**Word of the Day: **artist

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day: **Scientists have yet to explain how 300 people can be working at Walmart and over 500 shopping at once and only have four registers open.

**Fun Fact:** In Frankfort, Kentucky, it is illegal to shoot off a policeman's tie.

**Question of the Day:**Do you paint your nails? Why or why not?

**My answer:** I paint mine all the time. It keeps me from biting them so that's why.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..

A/N: This is getting to the end of this long story, and I'm 'fraid that the last chapter is upon us in a matter of weeks, maybe months.

Thank you all for keeping with the story. I look forward to seeing your reviews on my next Akatsuki/OC story.

The winners of the Akatsuki puppies have been told they won, so congratulations to those people. I know they worked hard on creating such lovely characters.

I hope that, even if you didn't get your OC picked, you'll still follow that story like you did this one.

I also have a Shino/Ino story up that will be chapter-ed, if you want to check it out. I've got a Harry Potter- OC/Sirius one that will be chapter-ed. So as you can tell updating all three is difficult and sorry for not updating this one as much as I should.

**..**

_"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope_

_of failure's all you've known._

_Remember all the sadness and frustration._

_And let it go."_

_~Linkin Park_

**..**

Vanille's POV

I frowned at Lexi, watching her closely. 'What? Sorry, I must have missed something."

"I skipped my period this month. And the last month. I forgot to tell you about it." she said bluntly.

I blinked, "Oh my Jashin."

Vanessa stood, her mouth agape. "Omigoodness! Vanille! We're gonna be aunts!"

I grinned as we three giggled and hugged each other, "Yay!"

"We've got to tell Itachi." Lexi muttered.

"It can't be that hard." Vanessa commented.

Lexi only shrugged, looking slightly pale. "What if he's mad?"

"Well. he can't be _too _mad. I mean, he helped create this." I said matter-of-factly.

"Lets get Konan." Lexi sighed. I nodded and we left the bathroom and walked down the hall to the bluenette's bedroom.

Vanessa knocked on the door and in a few moments, Konan opened it, smiling when she saw us. "Hello girls."

We said our greetings before stepping into the room. "Konan. We have news for you."

She raised a brow, closing the door behind her. "Like?"

"I'm pregnant."

..

..

..

Konan was stunned, "Oh my. Does Itachi know."

Vanessa shook her head, "We haven't told him yet."

"We need to." I added.

Konan frowned, walking over to Lexi and placing her hand on her flat belly. "I don't know how I missed it. I can feel him or her in there."

Lexi smiled, "I'm gonna be a mommy."

"What will Pein do?" I asked quietly.

Konan gave me a strange look. "I'm not sure. We've never had a baby besides Elli."

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Andrew." Lexi said softly, rubbing her tummy.

I smiled sadly at her, "Of course, Lex. I'm sure Itachi will have no objections."

"Does he know about your brother?" Vanessa asked.

Lexi frowned, "I don't think it ever came up, actually."

Konan smiled, "Come on. Let's go find him."

The elusive Uchiha was proving hard to find, though. We eventually located him in the backyard, practicing with Kisame.

"Itachi." Konan said sharply. He frowned and he and Kisame stopped their spar. Deidara and Sasori were a little ways off, looking concerned. Hidan was chillin' out in a tree for some odd reason and who knows where everyone else was.

"Yes, Konan?" The Uchiha said, walking over to us with Shark-man beside him.

"We're pregnant, 'Tachi." Alexis told him instantly.

The color drained from Itachi's face, "What?"

The blonde got a worried look on her face. "You're displeased?"

"Of course not." he replied, "Just.. surprised."

"Why?" Vanessa asked quietly.

"I'm sterile."

..

..

..

..

Alexis looked quite green by this point.

And the look on Kisame's face was priceless.

Suddenly, Itachi broke out into a grin and scooped Lexi up in his arms, kissing her. "I'm joking! I'm just really super happy I get a family of my own again."

Lexi got her color back. "Good. I was hoping I wasn't unbeknownst raped by someone else in my sleep."

Itachi laughed, hugging her. "Of course not."

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Kisame cheered loudly.

"What?" Deidara yelled, walking over to us with Hidan and Sasori.

"We're preggo!" I grinned, hugging Vanessa.

She nodded, "Me and Vanille are having triplets?"

"The fuck?" Hidan exclaimed, pointing to us. "Girls can do that?"

"No you dimwit. They're kidding. Alexis is obviously the pregnant one." Sasori growled.

I giggled at Hidan. "Jeez. Are you that stupid?"

He began to pout and so Vanessa walked over to him and gave him a huuuuuuuuuge hug.

"Now. To tell Pein!" Lexi cheered. Her and Itachi and Konan went inside to find the leader. Vanessa and I just watched our members begin their sparring again.

"VAAAAANNIIILLLLLLEEEEEEE!" A child's voice yelled, running into the yard. Elli held up a picture, running over to me and plopping down on my lap. "I drew you's somfin."

I picked it up, smiling at her. "It's beautiful, El."

She grinned up at me, nuzzling my neck. "I luffs joo."

"I love you too babe." I replied, kissing her forehead.

**..**

**Word of the Day: **crushed

-Create a sentence using that word that one of my characters, any of them, would say~! (This includes Akatsuki) The one I find best wins! And remember, it can be more than one sentence~ Hell, it can be a full fudging paragraph for all I fudging care.

**Quote of the Day: **"We say goodbye in the pouring rain, and I break down as you walk away. Cause all my life I've felt this way, but I could never find the words to say. Stay with me."

**Fun Fact:** Cow is a Japanese brand of shaving foam.

**Question of the Day:**What is your favorite book series? Why?

**My answer:** My favorites are Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. Harry Potter is just awesome and The Hunger Games is so sweet and the heroine is actually not a Mary-Sue like Bella from Twilight or Elizabeth in Pirates of the Caribbean(Don't get me wrong, I love her and that movie)


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

**..**

_"What happens when he's your prince charming, _

_but you're not his Cinderella?"_

**..**

Vanille's POV

"Mommy!" I heard Audrey yelling. I turned, smiling fondly at the twins. Elli, now 15, sat on the couch glaring at them.

'Could you please quiet down?" she snapped. "I'm _trying _to watch Naruto!"

Audrey sighed, exasperated. "But El! Andrew stole my shoe again!" she whined.

I grinned to myself. "Now, Andrew, be nice to your sister and give her the shoe."

He stuck his tongue out at me before grudgingly handing over the pink sandal.

Elli went back to my laptop before she growled at the screen. "Sakura is such a bitch."

I laughed, "We've been saying that for years."

"Daddy!" I heard both Audrey and Andrew yell at the same time. I looked up at the doorway.

Itachi stood beside Deidara and he swooped his kids up in his arms instantly. "My angels."

I grinned, jumping off the couch and right into my bomber's arms.

"Hey, un." he smirked, kissing my forehead.

"I think you've gotten shorter." I snorted.

"I HAVE NOT, YEAH!" he yelled, beginning to tickle me as punishment.

"KAKUZU!" Ellie yelled, attempting to save me from the blonde's wrath. "DADDY BROKE THE NEW TV!"

"DEIDAAAAAARAAA!" Kakuzu yelled from somewhere in the base. Said bomber stopped his assault and dashed away to hide.

I should probably explain some shit, huh?

Well, it's been about seven years since Lexi broke the news of her pregnancy. She had to beautiful twins, a boy named Andrew and a girl named Audrey.

I am currently pregnant with my first child. She's a girl and I will name her Rose, both after my friend who passed away so many years ago and my ninja cat who grew up into a powerful feline and used her awesome cat-ness to save me from attackers from the Snow Village.

Elli is now 15 and she still calls Deidara daddy, even though she knows about her real parents. We told her when she was 14 about what had happened to us and how we got here. She ingested the information well, and soon we took her to the real world and she met mother again.

My mother then died a few months later due to lung cancer.

I told Ellie about our time in the Nut House and Lexi's life before that and about her would be sister had she not died. I told her about Micah and Rose and all those others that helped Lexi, Vanessa and I.

Speaking of Vanessa, her and Hidan have gotten married and they have a little boy named Micah. Hidan knows who the real Micah is, though he doesn't mind because inside he thinks Jashin killed the real Micah so that Vanessa could be his. Though he'd never tell her that, of course.

That's about it. I'll be having Rose in a few months and she'll join the new Akatsuki generation. We're still at war with Kohona and will probably have to keep defending the children against that village. But for now, we're safe and that's all that matters.

**..**

_**~The End~**_


End file.
